


星辰暗面 Far Side of the Planet

by FromMidworld, Lantheo



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantheo/pseuds/Lantheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17岁的克拉克·肯特在一次突如其来的龙卷风中，为了救他的父亲暴露了自己的异能，于是阿曼达·沃勒（The Wall）找到了他；数年后，这位成为ARGUS特工/自杀小队成员的超人面临一个任务：抓捕蝙蝠侠。<br/>While rescuing his father from a tornado, 17 years old Clark Kent revealed his power, and Amanda Waller found him. A few years later, as an agent of ARGUS, Superman got a mission: to capture the bat vigilante in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Far Side of the Planet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743678) by [fakescorpion (SiZodiac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion), [FromMidworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld), [Lantheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantheo/pseuds/Lantheo)
  * Inspired by [40-storytime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211942) by Dr. Awkward. 



> 这是个基于电影宇宙的AU，但剧情从《钢铁之躯》主线前就有了不同的展开方向。  
> 背景主要来自Man of Steel Answers Insight Commentary播主Dr Awkward讲述的一个故事《塞翁失马》http://www.manofsteelanswers.com/40-storytime/  
> 故事开始于2002年，蝙蝠侠第一次遇到“超人”，也是本文与《塞翁失马》时间线岔开的时刻。这之前发生的事（1997-2002）可以通过《塞翁失马》来了解，但其实在文里也会解释的，只不过会随着剧情慢慢来。
> 
> 【警告】CP是超蝙没错，但是在这个背景下他们一开始是敌对的，关系发展也比较……奇特。  
> 这个超人性格很不同，是因为不同的经历和境遇，把他给变成了这样。蝙蝠侠在和超人与整个世界观的互动中，也会有所改变。  
> 如果不能接受这样的设定，请淡定地×掉网页。以及喜欢全知全能搞定一切蝙蝠侠的人，请真的不要勉强自己看本文……  
> 对了，本文是 @Lantheo 与 @来自中世界 合写，因为它会……很长。

该死的ARGUS越发难缠了，布鲁斯想着，一边猛踩油门。今天的战斗他实则已经赢了，现在他只需要在回到蝙蝠洞之前摆脱任何可能的追踪。  
蝙蝠车飞驰在哥谭港区上，一个带着漂移的转弯，车灯照出了面前的景象：路中间直挺挺地站着一个人，一个健壮的男人，穿着黑色轻便战斗服，却好像并带没有武器。这人戴着护目镜与面罩，看不出神情，却一动不动地直视着以160迈正面向他驶来的蝙蝠车，丝毫没有闪避的意思。  
布鲁斯下意识地急踩刹车，扭转方向盘，但来不及了。  
蝙蝠车撞上了那人，发出一声沉重的巨响，像是撞上了一堵墙。不，如果是墙的话，还得是一堵极厚的钢铸墙——以这辆车的坚固程度和它此时的速度，它足以撞穿普通的砖墙。布鲁斯不受控制地在座位里向前冲，感觉安全带挤出了肺里全部的空气。蝙蝠车侧滑出去，一阵平移和旋转后侧面“吱嘎”一声撞上了些什么，停了下来。  
布鲁斯欣慰地发现自己大概只是胸前被安全带勒出一道淤青，肩膀在车侧面狠撞了一下。然后他抬起头，然看到那人竟似毫发无损，正迈步向他走来。  
他没来得及做出反应，那人突然轻巧地跳上蝙蝠车的前盖，弯腰抓住正常状态下应向侧上方开启的车门，然后就这样一手一扇徒手将车门撕下。沉重的翼形合金在他手中就像是两片树叶一般轻若无物，那人抬手一丢，车门向两侧各飞出三十码远，“咣当”两声砸在地上。  
这是什么怪物！？  
那人低头看着布鲁斯。  
“蝙蝠侠，你的犯罪生涯到此为止了。”一个平凡得令布鲁斯吃惊的年轻声音说道。  
布鲁斯没有看他，他扫了一眼仪表盘上的自检系统，确定车还能开。于是他猛地踩下油门，蝙蝠车冲了出去，由于不知名的损伤，它加速的时候带出一阵噼啪的火花。站在车前盖上的人脚下一个踉跄，跳了下去，布鲁斯启动了喷射增速，对后视镜的匆匆一瞥间，他发现那个人——不，那一定不是人——正凌空跳起，旋即沉重地砸在车后盖上。布鲁斯猛转方向盘，想把他——它——甩下去，但可悲地没有成功。那家伙蹲了下来，伸手抓向布鲁斯。  
“你跑不了的！”那个声音吼道。布鲁斯闪过了他的手，但他倏忽转了方向，揪住了蝙蝠侠的斗篷，然后那人向车侧跳去。布鲁斯感到一股巨力的撕扯，如果他弹开安全带的动作慢上哪怕一丁点，他和整辆车或许都要被这家伙拎起来，而一辆重达五吨蝙蝠车只靠一条安全带挂在他身上的话，布鲁斯确定自己大概要就此完蛋。  
他竟然没怀疑这个对手有提起五吨的力量。  
蝙蝠车失控急转。布鲁斯被那家伙揪着跳到半空，他飞快地用手套侧面的刀刃割开了被抓住的斗篷，落地一个翻滚，然后在自己和对手之间甩下一个烟雾弹。  
现在他对自己遇到的东西有了一点猜测：在他能够窃取到的ARGUS外围资料里常常提到一个代号“超人”的东西，除此之外没有任何详细信息。这几年他从其他渠道也时有听说这个“超人”，它显然是ARGUS的一个重要资产，或许是一件异常危险的武器，或许如字面所言是一个异常强大的超人类，每当它出现时ARGUS的行动几乎无往不利，也正因如此，他们的保密工作做得近乎滴水不漏。  
换句话说，见过“超人”的人大概都已经不能在大街上讲述自己的传奇经历了。  
看来沃勒决定要对蝙蝠侠动真格了，他想，怪不得这家伙没有带武器，他自己就是武器。  
布鲁斯翻身跳起来，退了几步，神经紧绷地望向那团烟雾。那个人，超人，好像完全不受影响地穿过烟雾走了过来，布鲁斯一边后跳，一边丢出了五个蝙蝠镖，其中有三个是会爆炸的。他通常不会直接往人身上扔这些，但这次他极度怀疑这能不能有用。  
对方果然不躲不闪。两个普通的蝙蝠镖都被他的身体撞飞，其中一个挂在了他的裤子上，但他好像根本没注意到；爆炸的两枚分别炸在了他的脸上和肩头，还有一枚被他伸手捏住，然后炸在他的指间。爆炸损坏了他的护目镜、衣服和手套，但这个人似乎毫发未伤。  
操。蝙蝠侠低声骂道，转身疾跑。他边跑边举起爪钩枪射向旁边一栋建筑，然后凌空跃起，但——  
耶稣操他妈的基督啊他居然能飞！  
“超人”飞起来抓住布鲁斯的左腿，突如其来的一番凌乱眩晕的高空动作后，布鲁斯发现他们已经来到了屋顶上方。他猛地转身踢腿，但他的格斗技巧遇上这怪力无穷又似乎有无限防御力的对手毫无用处。他尚未弄清这短短几个瞬间中具体发生了什么，他确实脱离了掌控，但他向屋顶坠落，同时他听到一声脆响。他的膝盖传来一阵剧痛。  
膝盖极可能脱臼了。一条腿几乎完全无力，布鲁斯咬紧了牙落地翻身，还是歪倒了下来。他挣扎着在落地前丢出了一个释放超声波的小装置。  
超声波的冲击让敌人的身形顿了一顿，但超人猛地上前，一脚踩碎了那个装置。  
“你这些危害公共安全的小玩意对我没用。”  
对方跃起的时候布鲁斯狼狈闪避，他侧目看到自己刚刚趴过的位置被超人的膝盖砸出了一个大坑。  
布鲁斯忍不住倒抽一口冷气。这副身体若是落到人的身体上，足以轻而易举地砸碎脊柱。布鲁斯被迫做出了决定：为一场不可能赢的战斗被打成残废可不明智。  
“投降！”他喊道，躺在原地举起了双手。作为蝙蝠侠他很少大喊，更别提喊这个词了，嘶哑的声音通过变声器传出来简直可笑，当然他现在完全笑不出来。  
超人停了下来。布鲁斯这才看清，对方被蝙蝠镖炸坏的面罩和护目镜后露出小半张脸——白人男性，看起来没有任何不对劲的地方。  
他走到布鲁斯面前。  
“脸朝下趴，手举着别动。”他命令道。  
背对这个家伙的想法让布鲁斯心脏压抑着狂跳，但他服从了。蝙蝠侠艰难地翻过身，感到伤腿一阵阵抽痛。他的手被大力掰到背后，扣上了很显然非制式的手铐——声音是“咔哒”一声轻响，两只手腕之间是某种硬质固定物。  
扣好他之后，对手粗暴而高效地解除了他的武装。他掀起蝙蝠侠的斗篷，完全没去寻找他腰带的暗扣，只是随手轻易地把它扯断然后丢在一边，靴子与手套侧面藏的蝙蝠镖也被他拿走了，这家伙精准的手段简直像是能透视一样。  
超人没动他的面罩。可能他真的能透视，戴不戴面罩对他没什么区别。只是他却没表露出什么认出布鲁斯·韦恩的意思。  
或许他根本就不在乎蝙蝠侠是谁。  
他把解除武装蝙蝠侠拎起来，丢在屋顶的一角。布鲁斯坐了起来，艰难地忍住腿上的疼痛，看到腿部扭出一个非人的角度。超人伸手摘掉了已经损坏的面罩和护目镜，布鲁斯愣了一下，他所见到的是一张年轻得几乎无法被称为男人的脸，少年人面庞光洁，顶着一头被头罩搞得一团凌乱的卷曲黑发，明亮的蓝眼睛冷然注视着布鲁斯……老天，这孩子甚至可能不到饮酒年龄！他到底是什么，ARGUS新开发的超级士兵？  
“S呼叫总部，已经控制住蝙蝠侠，等待指令。完毕。”他微微收低下颌，对着领子里的通讯器说。  
面对己方势力时，他的声音显得更年轻了。布鲁斯第一次听出来一点微妙的中西部口音。  
“干得漂亮，原地等待回收。完毕。”他的通讯器里传来声音。  
“明白。”  
布鲁斯绝对不打算被ARGUS的回收，目前为止他还没什么具体的逃脱计划，但面罩还在，他与阿尔弗雷德的通讯没断，蝙蝠洞依然能收到他的坐标和生命体征，尽管阿尔弗雷德一直谨慎地没有说话，布鲁斯知道他总会想些办法，而布鲁斯自己的大脑也疯狂地运转着。  
“你不是会飞么？难道拎不动我一个人？”布鲁斯问道。他完全不想在问完这句话后被一个飞人拎着领子丢进沃勒的什么秘密监狱里，但这时候说点话或许会引出新的情报甚至转机，还有微小的一点：他对会飞的人真的有些好奇。  
出乎他的意料，超人竟然真的回答了。  
“我不能被人看到远距离飞行。”  
“所以你确实会飞。你就是‘超人’。”  
他用了陈述句，对方没有回答。布鲁斯理解为这是默认。  
“目前为止，我遇到的最强大的超自然存在居然是个以‘正义好警察’自居的年轻人，”蝙蝠侠顶着冷汗笑了一声，大脑里属于布鲁斯的部分飞速运转起来，“‘不敢相信我的犯罪生涯’会这样结束。”  
“你是个罪犯，而我来抓你归案，就这么简单。”超人说，皱起了眉。  
“行吧，你是好人，可是我的米兰达公告呢？我要给我的律师打个电话。”布鲁斯说，牙缝里漏着痛嘶声。  
超人没回答他。他蹲了下来，布鲁斯因无法躲避而紧张，而他只是毫无警告地拉了对方扭曲的伤腿，随即以布鲁斯能想象的最迅速也最精准的手法将他的膝盖推归了位。布鲁斯几乎没来得及疼。  
“律师不是给你这样的国家安全威胁准备的。胫骨骨裂，老实呆着吧。”  
——所以超人真的可以透视？  
“我确实没少违法，既然这不会成为呈堂证供，那我就承认好了。”脱臼毫无征兆地解决了，疼痛大大减轻，让出了更多思考空间，布鲁斯有了更多说话的精神，他开始抢夺话题主导，“可是，孩子，我感觉太有必要告诉你：你这种好警察的使命感，不论你称它是什么，显然就是洗脑的结果。”  
“能有什么必要？”超人——那大男孩冷冷地说，似是刻意忽略他后半句的内容。他显然想说出“关你什么事”，表意却并不怎么成功。  
布鲁斯准备好了他的一击见血。  
“你不是什么好警察，孩子，你是一件武器。如果沃勒给你鼓吹什么‘国家安全’、‘正义行动’来控制你，这倒说明你其实是个好人。”  
“我不是人。”超人回答。  
布鲁斯一时间怔住了。成为蝙蝠侠后他遇到了太多浮动在人与非人的界线上下的东西，很多时候他觉得“人”这个定义还真是模糊。可超人——这个年轻人——布鲁斯当然也这样想过，不管他是什么，总归不是个正常人类，但同样的话从他自己口中出来，味道就全然不同了……  
说到头来，不管超人是什么，比起布鲁斯遭遇过的许多“人”，这件ARGUS的秘密武器无论从造型还是行为而言，在“不像人排行榜”上恐怕根本找不到位置。  
“那不是重点。”布鲁斯说，吃惊于话语脱口时有种入戏太深的急切，“告诉我，你怎么成了这样？沃勒有你的什么把柄？她在你脑子里装了炸弹？你倒不像怕炸弹的样子……”  
“闭嘴。”超人粗暴地打断了他，手指握拳，“否则我打脱你下巴。”  
布鲁斯及时闭了嘴，但他更想知道答案了。好在他闭嘴前说的几句并非无用，日后他意识到正因这几句与蝙蝠侠惯常风格相差甚远的话，蝙蝠侠才没有在那日终结。这些话分了超人的心，他听到了异动，但已不够及时。  
异样的响声让超人的身型一顿。  
“总部，你们派来了多少人？”他皱着眉对通讯器说。  
“一架直升机。”  
于是布鲁斯明白了他的意思。现在布鲁斯听到至少五架直升机和许多车辆正在加速接近的声音。  
“直升机原地待命，我这里有突发情况。”超人说，他朝蝙蝠侠砸去一个警告的眼神，用口型说：不许出声。  
警笛声从四面八方响起，直升机进入了视野，数道灯光从空中扫下。  
好吧，阿尔弗雷德，这就是你想出来的办法？  
“GCPD把这里包围了，请求飞行许可。”超人说。  
“否决。保持行动隐蔽。”  
“我不能够兼顾隐蔽的同时从地面上带走他。蝙蝠侠并非超人类，已被解除武装，我可以把他留给警——”  
“你不知道GCPD和他勾结吗？这样等同于直接放了他。”  
“那我就再抓他一次。”  
虽然时机过于不对，蝙蝠侠几乎要为这句话笑出声。然而他微弱的笑意很快便凝固在嘴角，因为一个干脆冰冷的女声突然切入了通讯：“肯特，我是‘城墙’。这是个命令：就地消灭蝙蝠侠。”  
“做不到，长官。 ”超人干脆地回答，“我得撤离现场了。”  
“肯特！”沃勒的声音怒吼道。  
然而超人头也不回地从屋顶边缘翻身而下，消失于布鲁斯的视线之内。而蝙蝠侠立刻行动起来，他无视了被超人诊断为“胫骨骨裂”的疼痛，动作依然极其灵活。他折起双褪，蜷缩身子，将被扣身后的手搬到身前，捡起了他的腰带，然后掏出工具撬开了手铐。考虑到这ARGUS的小玩意里极可能有追踪设备，布鲁斯随手把它扔在了碎裂的砖石之间。  
“阿尔弗雷德，GCPD知道多少情况？”  
“容我这样形容吧，韦恩少爷，他们没指望解救蝙蝠侠，也没指望能逮捕他。你的腿还好吗？”  
“回得去。”布鲁斯吸了一口气。  
好在哥谭的警察们几乎习惯了看着蝙蝠侠若无其事地离开犯罪现场。或许改日他该向戈登道个谢，但这个想法只在布鲁斯脑子里闪烁了一秒钟。  
他全部的思维都被这令人困扰的事实占据了：ARGUS确实拥有一个强大到可怕的异能特工，而且蝙蝠侠已经被他盯上了。


	2. Chapter 2

足够长的一段时间里，克拉克一直尝试着试探沃勒对自己的容忍度。某些程度的抗命，比如说这次，或许会导致几日的禁足，或许他下次见到乔纳森和玛莎的日子会被无限期延后，不过克拉克并不在乎。  
他只要父母安全就好，至于他自己，反正没有什么能关得住他或是伤得到他。  
“如果让我直接飞的话，什么事都不会有。”他站在沃勒面前硬邦邦地说，“我会抓到他的，如果他还敢出现的话。蝙蝠侠也没什么难对付的。”  
“不要低估他，肯特，你已经暴露了自己的存在。所以，蝙蝠侠到底是谁？”  
“白人男性，30岁左右，长得一般。”最后一句是报复性的，他脑内闪过对方面罩下的脸。  
“你甚至没认出他来？”  
克拉克看得出沃勒正狠压着怒火。他当然只是装作对蝙蝠侠的实力和重要性毫无意识，他很清楚X特遣队所谓的队友们在落到“城墙”手里之前都是被谁扔进了监狱。一个普通人类能有这般本事，完全对得起沃勒的重视。  
“我又不是你的人脸识别数据库。”他终究还是放任自己继续无礼的态度。虽说刻意挑战沃勒的神经毫无必要，但说真的，让他实施处刑，就算那是蝙蝠侠，沃勒也算是突破了新底线。

“咖啡，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“韦恩少爷，我以为在你目前的年纪，已经可以理解‘热奶’是一种催你休息的暗示。”  
“我……”布鲁斯烦躁地把手指插进本已足够凌乱的头发。他没有什么能反驳的，继续坐在蝙蝠洞里、用转椅轮子满地画圈并不能帮他解决问题。  
蝙蝠侠已经多年不曾体会过这种无力感。  
他花了将近二十年让自己登上人类力量与技巧的巅峰，他拥有几乎无上限的设备和资源，他对付过人数众多的黑帮，对付过无法预料的疯子，也对付过魔法与异能。但这次，蝙蝠侠已经三天没有出现在哥谭的夜色中，而他知道腿伤只是个可笑的借口。  
“超人一定会有弱点。”布鲁斯烦躁地论断道，继续用椅子伤害他的地面和听觉，“他不是机器，不是完全被洗脑到杀灭主见的士兵，只要他是个人，他就一定会有弱点。我必须找到，我必须知道……”  
“布鲁斯少爷，那个‘人’曾亲口说自己不是‘人’？”  
“我观察过，他的脑后没有ARGUS植入炸弹的手术疤痕，我猜给他做手术没那么容易。他还有个名字，肯特，多正常的名字！不是什么‘X号武器’或者‘代号S’，而是个名字，普通得就像个橄榄球校队替补！他甚至还可能有一套自己的准则，或许他不杀人，或许他不杀投降的俘虏，总归他可以为此违抗沃勒的命令……”  
“少爷，容我提醒，这些话你每天都要说二十遍。”  
“对，因为我没别的可说！我需要更多情报，但这些信息恐怕需要潜入ARGUS内部才能搞到。可笑的是蝙蝠侠正被一个ARGUS特工吓得不敢出门。”布鲁斯讽刺地大笑起来，手掌敲拍着转椅扶手，“更可笑的是，我都不能确定他是不是知道了我的身份，是不是已经告诉了沃勒。”  
“以ARGUS的作风，即使沃勒知道，她也不会公之于众。你需要更注意布鲁斯·韦恩的安全，见招拆招，仅此而已。”  
“如果蝙蝠侠从此不能自由行动，布鲁斯·韦恩的安全毫无意义。”  
阿尔弗雷德对这种说法投来不赞同的目光，给他把热奶推了过去，布鲁斯埋头在杯子里避开了他。  
“韦恩少爷，你记不记得半年前ARGUS表示对韦恩科技正在研发的一种防护力场技术有兴趣？”  
布鲁斯唰地转过椅子：“那研究毫无进展，技术一直没有突破，形成的力场到现在只能防住蚊子。而且你知道，我不会把它卖给ARG——哦！”他猛地端起杯子，把剩下的牛奶都灌进喉咙。  
“蝙蝠侠去不了的地方，布鲁斯·韦恩可以去，还可以顺便试探沃勒究竟知道多少。”  
他说着，放下杯子站了起来，转身向电梯走去，合金支撑固定过的腿足以流畅自如地动作，完全看不出受伤的样子。  
“我这就去联系，然后去睡个美容觉。”

在这一天到来之前，阿曼达·沃勒就是失望的。  
她早在半个月前就应当见到韦恩科技的相关代表了。沃勒一直希望能在防护力场技术上与韦恩科技产生合作，出于某些显而易见的原因，她近乎急切地需求这种技术，就算它目前还不堪实战，她也决不想让它落到别人手里。然而韦恩科技在近两年几乎弃置了这个项目，她的期望值一点一点缩小，直到十几天前她接到了电话，心里觉得一件悬而未决的事情终于像要落定。  
双方见面的时间随即便就被延后了。出人意料地，韦恩科技名义上的所有人，无人不知无人不晓的布鲁斯·韦恩意图亲自参加这次会面，但这个公子哥在他每年会有四十次的滑雪假期里摔伤了腿，被医生勒令修养两周以上。  
沃勒必须承认她的失望。她想要见的是类似于卢修斯·福克斯那样的人——若非他忠心耿耿，布鲁斯·韦恩现在大概在哥谭旧城里要饭——而不是一个听起来就很一时兴起的、以花花公子和放荡好闲为名的亿万富翁。对于他来说，ARGUS总部一日游大概足够无聊，但也足够新鲜。  
直升机降落到停机坪上的时候，她的失望暂时削减了些。当先走下来的那人穿了一身介于深蓝与紫色之间的西装，他没有系上衣扣，西装下摆正在螺旋桨搅动的气流中飞舞，但好歹他看起来身手敏捷，不需要被人用轮椅搬下飞机。  
但马上，沃勒的失望就回来了。布鲁斯·韦恩在距离她十步的地方系上了衣扣，他一边踩着步点一边随手整理了头发，走到她面前时他径直伸出了手。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。”他说，眼角弯出一丝笑纹。  
以上一切对沃勒毫无用处。年轻的亿万富翁大概没意识到这里不是哥谭摩天楼里的金融中心，而是ARGUS总部。  
“阿曼达·沃勒上校，ARGUS主管。”她穿着便装却依然报了军衔，看着几个随行人员站到了布鲁斯身后。他们似乎也想与她握手，她没有理会，布鲁斯丝毫不以为意，眼角那丝笑纹依然弯着。  
“这边走，韦恩先生。”

今天的第一个成就，布鲁斯想，沃勒似乎并不知道他是蝙蝠侠。  
他的猜测有所根据。西装纽扣上的热扫描仪已经启动，数据发送回蝙蝠洞，而阿尔弗雷德并没有给他警告。  
也就是说，ARGUS的合金门后并没有一个小队正等待着把他捉拿进洞。  
只是他也没有表面上那样不以为意。不到一个月前，“城墙”还明确要求“超人”将蝙蝠侠就地消灭。  
这种回忆不怎么好，布鲁斯想着，把自己预计构建的形象向哥谭王子那个方向又推去了一点。

他们走在ARGUS基地内一条长长的走廊上。这里就如每一个同级别的军事基地那样装潢简单粗暴，走廊没有窗子，金属和混凝土构架的建筑覆压在他们头顶，白炽灯管光芒刺目，空气中充满干燥的灰尘和金属气味。  
沃勒的鞋跟敲响地面。  
“第一个条件：ARGUS对这项技术拥有绝对而单一的所有权。”她边走边说，甚至不愿等到进入会客室里。  
韦恩集团的来客沉默了两秒钟。  
“买断。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。  
“买断。”阿曼达重复道，“包括韦恩科技的实验室，包括实验室里的一切研究人员，还包括除他们之外的一切。”  
“听起来快要连我都包括了，这可不够友好，”布鲁斯说，看着沃勒刷了自己的权限，他们通过一扇徐徐开启的金属门，“ARGUS的‘买断’开价可不够诱人，而我们从来不卖实验室。给我更多动心的理由吧，上校女士。”  
“我们这里在探讨的是国防安全，韦恩先生。”  
“我不太了解技术，也不太了解国防安全的危急程度，上校女士，”布鲁斯露出经典的韦恩少爷式笑容，现在他看起来和报纸上的某些照片径直重合，“但我的公司和美国空军甚至NSA合作过，他们都没有要求过这种私有度和保密等级……”  
“你这是掐灭了这项技术的一切民用和商业化可能性。我倒是觉得，以目前这种只能防蚊的力场强度，民用潜力倒是比武器化潜力明显得多。”布鲁斯笑得更加直白了一些，“你瞧，蚊子可是个国际性的大问题。”  
沃勒突然意识到布鲁斯·韦恩比自己想象得要难缠。他显然不是脑袋空空，他有他的思考，只是表达方式格外让她烦躁，似乎这种方式是他计划好的，也似乎他就是这样一个混蛋。  
“我对韦恩科技的实力充满信心。根据我的了解，项目进展缓慢完全是因为实验室不知道要把这项技术带向什么方向，而ARGUS正提供了这方面的支持。”  
“也或许这项技术不存在一个未来的发展方向。科技这种东西，总是在下一秒抹杀上一秒成果的意义。我或许就应该弃置它，然后去投资一个防蚊灭蝇的设备，沿着刚果河做做慈善。”  
“韦恩先生。”沃勒听起来几乎是有礼地愤怒了，这让布鲁斯意识到她不是难以控制情绪，她只是不怎么在意布鲁斯·韦恩的身份，“我被告知你是来谈合作的。”  
布鲁斯动了动身子，使纽扣上的设备扫描到更多的区域。目前为止，除却沃勒可能会爆发的愤怒，他还没有接收到别的威胁。  
“事实上，不，不是我，是防护力场技术实验室的项目主管和韦恩科技的法务代表。秘书在我的日程表里写的是‘ARGUS总部参观’。”布鲁斯认真地说  
“而我们即将开展这项活动。”沃勒说，这番格外惹厌的话却反而像是消了她的怒火。走到下一个岔口的时候，更多的ARGUS人员出现了，其中不乏穿着实验室服装的人。沃勒示意布鲁斯可以参观他们的实验室，但布鲁斯让韦恩科技所有的随行者——他口中来“谈合作”的那些人进去了，然后示意沃勒与他留下来。  
“我想我们可以谈点别的，”布鲁斯再次露出他的微笑，“告诉我，上校女士，基地里有娱乐室吗？”

走廊远处，一扇合金门突然滑开了。  
有人走了出来，随即盯了走廊另一头的他们几秒，像是之前没意识到沃勒正带着一位挂着访客证的人走过去。沃勒的脚步顿了一下，那人远远地对她说：“长官。”  
沃勒点了头。这问候的距离着实太远了一些，布鲁斯随她走了几步，尚不及把这奇怪的一点划出脑海，他的心脏便狂野地跳漏了一拍。  
他看清了那人的脸。  
是他。超人。  
尽管对方戴着墨镜，但在这个地方出现，布鲁斯觉得自己绝无错认的可能。就如蝙蝠侠那晚所见，年轻人看起来只有20岁上下，此时穿着类似某种作训常服的黑色T恤和迷彩长裤，肱二头肌和六块腹肌被布料贴裹得一览无余。他就这样明目张胆地从走廊另一头走了过来，步伐里带着经过军事训练特有的节奏，穿着军装短靴的脚踏在混凝土地面上，声音却过分轻盈。  
墨镜遮挡了眼睛和眉毛，布鲁斯看不到他的神情，但他似乎在盯着自己的感觉总是挥之不去，近乎如芒在顶，而他抿紧的嘴唇看起来并不友好。  
他一步步走近，然后与布鲁斯擦肩而过。布鲁斯想让自己的眼神和注意力继续集中在沃勒身上，却看到逐步走到沃勒身后的少年人突然转过身来，面对着布鲁斯，他的嘴角弯起一个冷峭的角度，墨镜后目光似乎正在凝聚。  
超人的手动了起来。他无声地在沃勒背后做了几个动作，布鲁斯立刻认出那是几乎全球通用的战术手势。  
一个成年男性敌方目标在走廊里。  
然后是一个危险的停顿。  
我认识你。  
表示“你”的手指对着布鲁斯停顿了过长的时间，才伴着少年人脸上消失的表情收了起来。  
接下来超人一直保镖似的站在沃勒身后，沃勒在几秒后回头看了一眼，却显然丝毫没兴趣把他介绍给来宾。  
如果超人的出现是有意安排的，或者沃勒只是想让布鲁斯停止他作为哥谭最不靠谱的亿万富翁的扯淡，布鲁斯必须违心地承认，她几乎就成功了。  
超人的脖子上并没有挂着狗牌。这竟是布鲁斯接下来想到的事。  
沃勒没有带他去所谓的娱乐室。几个瞬间里，沃勒的眉毛若有所思地皱着，这一点没能逃脱布鲁斯的眼睛。她把他们带到了一部电梯前。  
“肯特中士会带你去可以去任何为你开放权限的地方，韦恩先生。”她说，眼中光芒平滑得丝毫不由人窥探，“请允许我暂时失陪。”  
她要甩开他，布鲁斯想。对沃勒而言，布鲁斯的言行应当已经固化了她的印象，现在韦恩科技的研究员和律师比他更有用，只要他们能把布鲁斯说服。只是她不想从原则上怠慢布鲁斯，显而易见她需要这个项目，并比她表现得更为急切。  
“乐意之至。”布鲁斯说。一个超人其实已经足够糟糕了，但总归好过一堵“城墙”加一个超人。他同样乐于甩开她，毕竟他还有正事要做。  
“保持通讯畅通，一切来自韦恩先生的问题由我回答。”沃勒对超人命令道，没有避开布鲁斯的意思。超人没有表情变化，他站得笔直，说：“是，长官。”  
沃勒转身离开。布鲁斯听着她鞋跟敲击地面的声音渐远，直到确定沃勒听不到他的声音。然后他开启了通讯干扰，并对超人展开一个极为无辜的笑容。  
“没有你的长官，大概你是不能带我走进女兵营参观了。”  
布鲁斯说着，靠近他，压低了自己的声音。  
“所以，我们飞过去吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

超人没有回答。  
有大概一秒钟，他就这样看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯陡然间生出一种躺在断层扫描下的错觉，仿佛对方墨镜后的视线把他真切地由皮到骨剖了一遍。  
其实也不是错觉，他想，超人的确可以透视，他已经亲身体验过这点。  
最终超人只是面无表情地微微抖了一下头。他走向电梯门，刷了一个身份卡，从布鲁斯身侧经过时肩膀不轻不重地撞在他身上。电梯门开了，他站在那方金属盒子的入口处，回过头，黑镜片盯着布鲁斯，显然是示意他先进去。  
布鲁斯不知道自己究竟是在参观，还是在被押送。  
事情如果原本是慢跑着脱离掌控的，现在便换做起飞了。  
伴随着走出的每一步，他内心的紧张都在迅猛拔高，当看清电梯的操作面板上只有一个通往地面楼层的按钮时，他的紧张达到了顶峰。超人站在布鲁斯身前，这回他没用身份卡，而是把手掌放在一个扫描装置上。操作面板亮起，他选择了一个并非以数字标记的楼层。  
布鲁斯只能通过加速度判断他们的移动方向。电梯确实在上升，但布鲁斯完全不受控地思考起被直接领进一间牢房的可能性。  
他无从知晓超人是否早已察觉他的真实身份，并告诉过沃勒，抑或只是今天才认出他来。他也不确定先前的十几分钟里沃勒是不是在演戏，只因为她不愿意在人前做什么出格的事。或许她既想签下韦恩集团的技术，又想控制蝙蝠侠，还准备用某种手段掩盖布鲁斯·韦恩的失踪——现在ARGUS的超级特工正遵从她的命令，一步不离地紧盯着布鲁斯，确保着计划万无一失。  
布鲁斯西装下藏着的装备绝大多数只关乎情报，没有实战的杀伤力，在超人的地盘上分析战斗力也足够可笑——甚至连这思考的念头都是可笑的，他们战斗力的差距恐怕与装备和地点都无关系。  
电梯运行的时间其实非常短暂。在他结束思考之前，机器的嗡鸣声已然停止。突然清零的加速度让布鲁斯的身型微微一顿，但超人一直摆着一个标准的“稍息”姿势站立，不曾被任何突变的力量撼动。  
然后电梯的门开了。  
布鲁斯闻到了咖啡和肉桂的气味。  
布鲁斯在心里确定了两遍，这不是一间人道主义牢房，而只是一间休息室。一直缠绕着他的紧张松懈了几分，布鲁斯跟随超人踏出了电梯，踩上深蓝色的人造纶地毯。

这间休息室没有窗子，咖啡机和空餐吧都静悄悄的，唯一而沉闷的声响来自天花板内的循环设备。布鲁斯四下环顾，隔着巨大的玻璃幕墙看到空无一人的作训室，而超人带他走向房间另一侧，那里有条狭窄的走廊。  
布鲁斯瞥到了墙面上半旧的黄铜色指示牌。  
“男更衣室在左侧。女更衣室直行。”他读道。超人回过头来看了他一眼，布鲁斯慢斯条理地整了整领带：“肯特中士，你比我想得还要糟糕。”  
说话的同时，布鲁斯的大脑飞速运转，思索这究竟是怎么回事。或许超人确实在沃勒面前隐瞒了他的身份，此刻他一言不发是担心沃勒会听到。情报缺失严重，布鲁斯无从判断。  
当然……有一个微乎其微的可能，这孩子有重温高中霸凌的怪癖，意图把他塞进更衣室柜子里。只是他现在的身型实在有点太难塞进柜子里了……  
你被这家伙的外表迷惑太深，布鲁斯告诫自己，这个人形兵器可能根本没上过高中。  
他们一步一步向前走着，当走过了左转的岔道时，布鲁斯终于试探着开了口：“你可以说话，肯特中士。你的长官现在听不到我们。”  
而后变故突如其来。超人刹那间移动起来，布鲁斯难以判断他是迈步太快还是低空飞行，下一刹那，伴着“砰”的一响，他发现自己被按在女更衣室外的一个小凹室里，背靠冰冷的墙壁。布鲁斯的挣扎完全是反射式的，但超人的手臂压在他的胸前，强硬得像是一道无法移动的钢梁。  
布鲁斯决定放弃挣扎一分钟——就好像他下一分钟真的能积蓄力量挣扎起来——先观察自己所处的境地。他看到一侧墙面上安装着配电箱似的设施，旁边是一台……老旧的卫生棉条贩售机。  
布鲁斯抬眼望向天顶，看来这大概是基地里为数不多的监控死角。  
“韦恩先生。”超人低沉而冰冷地说，“你可比蝙蝠侠烦人得多。”  
布鲁斯的大部分大脑仍忙于思考超人与沃勒之间鲜明的微妙关系，却也难以做到不为对方离得过近的脸而分心。他没有回答，也没来得及露出什么有意义的表情。  
“我不明白你对我耍小聪明是想得到什么，我放你一命给了你什么错觉？”  
这个问题太好了，布鲁斯在心里艰难地叹气。其实他也不知道那句“我们飞过去吗”蹦出来时自己到底在想什么，大概是他紧张时自动释放的里人格给他做了选，只不过这次他远不能像往常那样平安过关。  
超人的另一只手倏忽伸来，按住布鲁斯的额头，将他向身后的墙面上以不至导致脑震荡却也绝不轻松的力度撞了一下。眩晕不可避免，布鲁斯忍受了后脑跳搏起的疼痛，听到对方继续说：“我猜你知道我是什么‘士兵’的‘中士’。你要想在脑后添一道手术疤来入行，我不反对。”  
“我不想。”布鲁斯直白地回答。血液在他的顶骨下跳动，好像他的大脑里真的有什么正在细密地炸开——如果超人方才再摁得用力一些，或许已经炸开了。  
“很好。放弃你的企图，把沃勒要的东西给她，回家烧了你的戏服，过你还能过的逍遥日子。听懂了吗？”  
布鲁斯没来得及思索要不要暂且回答一句“懂了”，超人的手便突兀地潜进了他的西装外套。布鲁斯反射性地哆嗦了一下，为突如其来的接触和无法避闪的恐惧，为他面对的这场长久的失控和同样长久的不知如何夺回主动的无措。超人的手寻到了他的马甲下摆，从那里再度探入，手掌在布鲁斯极为贴身的正装马甲下缓慢移动，紧贴着他的衬衣，血肉的热度毫不留情地穿透布料，嵌进肌肉纹路之中。  
布鲁斯被迫静止了呼吸。  
马甲最下方的一颗扣子崩掉了。现在他们几乎鼻尖相碰，布鲁斯对着面前完全不透光的黑色墨镜片大睁双眼，而超人呼气的热度喷在布鲁斯的人中上，他有半条手臂都埋在布鲁斯的衣料间。他的手指捏住了马甲内层的布线，崩断声与突如其来又骤静的白噪音蜂拥进布鲁斯的耳道。  
他捏碎了西服下隐藏着的情报设备的传输核心，布鲁斯意识到。现下衣扣里的热成像扫描，手表里的无线网络接口，还有西装内袋里的通讯屏蔽同时掉了线。  
然后那只手从他西装下抽离，尚自留下仿佛高于常人的体温。  
超人放开了他。  
“这边请，韦恩先生。”  
他当先迈出了这个监控死角的安全境地，声音里去掉了低沉的威胁味道，再次透出令人产生无辜错觉的年轻来。  
布鲁斯无奈地整理了一番衣着，跟了出去。他发现自己很难再寻得一个机会。“超人”下线了，“城墙”听起了他们的谈话，说到头来超人可没有保证不会改主意，任何一个让“城墙”起疑的问题都可能导致他今天离不开这里。

超人容他看了一会儿玻璃墙外的训练设施，甚至颇似礼貌地询问起他要不要来杯咖啡，布鲁斯摇头谢绝。明知没什么意义，布鲁斯背对着他的监视者转了一圈腕上的手表，由衷地希望自己在实验室区域或者方才进入活动室时有幸切进过基地的网络，他愿意接受除了午餐安排外的一切外围信息。  
等到他们进了另一部电梯，超人——肯特中士看着他，等布鲁斯·韦恩开口。  
“指挥室？”  
“您没有权限，先生。”  
“武器库？”  
“您没有权限，先生。”  
“那随便什么地方吧，中士。有趣一点的地方。”  
超人听了一会儿他的内置式耳机。  
“长官说您可以在基地用餐，先生。”  
很好，布鲁斯想，现在我连午餐安排也有了，阿曼达·沃勒真是对他偏见颇深。  
马甲里有一截断线正扎得他肋侧发痒。设备完蛋了，他必须来做设备本能做到的事，与超人的任何接触都有可能成为他的情报，只是他由衷不喜欢自己接下来要问的这个问题。  
“你是哥谭人吗，中士？”  
超人按在操控面板上的手顿住了，这回他当真是摘了墨镜来瞪着对方。布鲁斯第一次在明亮光线下看到超人的眼睛，他蓝得沉甸甸的虹膜上泛着充满威胁的不耐烦。  
“机密。”他毫无起伏地说道。  
“哦，抱歉。”布鲁斯嘟囔起来，“只是觉得你在令人不快这方面和哥谭人有的一拼。”  
“深有体悟，先生。”他说着，没有看布鲁斯，并且把墨镜戴了回去。  
沃勒或许通过耳机要求他不要越界，布鲁斯完全盲探般地又用闲聊式的语气——比他面对沃勒时的闲聊语气更收敛一点——问了他几个问题，诸如名字、年龄和职位。超人没再说什么讥诮的话，但他的答语一概是压着一丝几不可闻的燥怒的“机密”。  
他说的倒应该是实话。有关超人的一切资料大概都拥有高得夸张的保密等级，甚至“肯特”这样普通得过分的姓氏和“中士”军衔也未必是真实的。除却超人和沃勒之间微妙的不信任，布鲁斯唯一得到的有效信息，只有超人亲口认可自己身处人称“自杀小队”的X特遣队，证实了布鲁斯的猜测。他可以肯定自杀小队的驻地不是这里，这也是布鲁斯当真没料到在此相遇的主要原因，但超人显然也不是小队中普通的一员：或许这个特工太过重要，沃勒习惯于让他离自己近一些。  
近距离观察超人的机会应当是难得的。在电梯里，超人的侧脸正冲着布鲁斯，只是他实在找不出什么值得仔细观察的特征：超人身材相貌都堪为人类的审美样例，甚至更加完美；他没有雀斑，没有痣痕，伤疤自然也是没有的，黑发里不掺一丝杂色，脸上连青春痘印都没有。要不是他那士兵式样的表情后藏着太过鲜明的脾气，布鲁斯当真可以就此相信超人是某种实验室开发的产物，撕掉那层面皮就露出冷冰冰的金属。  
最终布鲁斯还是问起了午餐安排，但显然肯特中士和潜伏在他耳道里的沃勒上校都不是会提前了解厨房菜谱的类型。布鲁斯被默默地带到了餐厅，立刻就被金属桌椅和混杂着西装、军装与实验服的人群淹没。与许多活生生的人共处一室，超人那边散发着的冰冷低气压似乎淡弱了些，布鲁斯环视着周遭，看到餐牌上写着今日主菜是堪萨斯肋排。  
“哦。”他笑了笑，“我猜堪萨斯肋排不是堪萨斯人的拿手菜，就像哥谭披萨不是哥谭人发明的。”  
布鲁斯不期望超人有所回答，但他确定他没产生错觉：超人的表情极度细微而短暂地起伏了一下，墨镜遮盖了他的眉毛与眼睛，但他的嘴角泄露了他的情绪，快得就像是蜂鸟振了一下翅膀。  
当然，超人的情绪起伏更可能与菜谱无关，只是因为他耳机里传来的声音：“长官说她非常遗憾，实验室的参观还没结束，她不能前来陪同您用餐了，先生。”  
“我无所谓。”布鲁斯咕哝道，反正他的长官出现与否，都不能让布鲁斯更有胃口些，“只是麻烦不要让我在回去后发现我的人开始领ARGUS的工资了。”  
在经历了肯特中士与餐厅工作人员的乏味交谈后，布鲁斯得到了一张远离人群的桌子和不用手捧不锈钢餐盘排队的优待。肯特中士倒是胃口不错，他吃饭的时候甚至摘下了墨镜。布鲁斯默默将会吃正常食物归纳为超人是个人的论据之一，虽然这让他那身绝对超乎寻常的力量从何而来变得更难解释。

当这场由危机四伏进阶为灾难式的ARGUS一日游终于结束，布鲁斯在直升机里后遭遇了最后一个坏消息：韦恩科技的实验室研究员和他还算喜欢的那个法务代表似乎真的被沃勒说动了，尤其是搞研究的那几个，他们谈起技术前景时近乎兴奋。  
布鲁斯尽可能摆出哥谭王子觉得ARGUS不怎么好玩并且对这等技术话题毫无兴趣的表情，躲开了他们就地说服自己的企图。他当先接通了与阿尔弗雷德的通讯，管家对他目前的人身安全状态表达了喜悦，并表示蝙蝠洞里的确正在解码着一些从ARGUS服务器里远程刮下来的东西，这让布鲁斯的心情稍微好了一点。  
余下的路程上他琢磨起沃勒究竟为何对这项技术如此执着，从研究员的口中他问到了沃勒希望将技术发展到什么级别。他不觉得ARGUS有足够的资金让技术飞跃到这种的高度，甚至觉得这技术并没有这样的潜力，但他意识到沃勒的企图与他自己的念想不谋而合。  
这项技术的确可以制约超人——仅从理论而言，并再发展上几十个量级的话。  
不过，这想法让布鲁斯意识到，沃勒当然不会拥有着一位极度强大却又具备自主思维能力的超人类却不准备任何后备计划。但如果有什么能比现有技术更有效地击碎“城墙”与超人的联盟，那只能是他们之间的隐瞒和互相防备。  
超人隐瞒了蝙蝠侠的身份，这是个好兆头，布鲁斯想。尽管他对其后的缘由尚自不得而知，但现在有一桶杀伤力极大的火药真切地埋在了超人和“城墙”的信任通路上，如果布鲁斯找个好角度点火，他未必会炸伤自己。  
夕阳中波光粼粼的哥谭港近了。布鲁斯摘掉耳罩，沉进直升机旋翼巨大而单调循回的噪声里。他回忆起蝙蝠侠对超人论不上真诚的“你其实是个好人”的论断，发现自己意外地设想起一个不受沃勒控制的超人会是什么样子。  
这想法令人恐惧，却也似乎微妙地含着希望。


	4. Chapter 4

蝙蝠侠做了一个梦。  
那梦中他的身体在上升，而他的意识在下坠。有一瞬他几乎感觉到自己的灵魂，或者别的某种理应主宰他身体的东西与他的血肉分离，他无用的躯壳冲进无垠的宇宙中去，而他的精神在地面上撞得四分五裂，破碎支离。  
而后他意识到是什么脱了节。他对身体的某一部分感知出了问题，打着旋儿坠落的实则是他的躯体，他的斗篷角正猎猎地翻舞在他耳边。  
他试图做出一个高空坠落的标准姿势，四肢张开，迎接阻力，而记忆布料将会把这场坠落变成一场滑翔。然而蝙蝠之翼没有打开，他徒劳地伸开了手臂，却没有感受到自己的腿，风毫不留情地将他的身体吹翻。  
蝙蝠侠在这场漫长而没有边界的坠落中仰面而望。视线的极限之处似乎有一个人影，一个悬停在半空中的人静静地看着他，充满冷酷，充满怜悯，背后是苍白的光线构筑的漩涡。  
“你对我做了什么？！”  
蝙蝠听到自己无声的嘶吼。他失去了对一半身体的掌控权，失去似乎是永久的，却也似乎是短暂的——当他真正挨到地面时，一切便都结束了。  
那在高处的人——超人——没有回答。  
蝙蝠侠仍然在坠落。他在梦里，却不在他的城市，没有森林般的高楼供他借力，没有盘曲复杂的街道供他藏身，天穹与地面之间空荡纯粹宛如创世之初，只有超人俯视他，而他正坠向深渊和黑暗中去。  
于是他的背脊触了地。  
  
布鲁斯·韦恩猛地醒了过来，伴着转椅轮子划过地面的刺耳声响——他惊醒时无意识间用了不小的力气蹬动了桌前的座椅，仿佛需要靠这样做，来确定他尚保有着全部身体的掌控权。  
蝙蝠洞安全系统的电子音在这时说着：“身份确认：理查德·格雷森，最高权限。”  
布鲁斯的背脊重重地压上椅背，衬衣贴紧了他的背部，冷汗重新刺进他的皮肤里。他的目光投向面前屏幕上卡顿的解码进度条，而后挫败地将双手插进本就凌乱的发间。  
“布鲁斯？阿尔弗雷德说你在这下面。”迪克年轻的声音回荡在地下的黑暗空旷中，他的脚步敲响了一些裹着金属的短楼梯。  
自超人出现在蝙蝠侠面前开始，一切事态尚不明朗，唯一确定的只有其中难解的危机，布鲁斯尚未打算在得出具体计划前让迪克参与进来，但他无法期望对方对蝙蝠侠连日累月的异常缺席视而不见。  
布鲁斯组织着他将给予迪克的接下来几个问题的回答，忽略了迪克的招呼。待迪克走到他身后的时候，那些回答在他脑子里已经开始现出一个计划的轮廓。蝙蝠侠没有回头，他评估着资源与风险，陷入了沉思。  
  
克拉克·肯特做了一个梦。  
这梦已然重复了无数遍，同一开端，同一结局，其间每一个细节都清晰地刻印在他的脑子里，像是些金属铸就的旧疤。  
开端是他们在车上——克拉克，乔纳森，还有玛莎。  
那一天在开始时仍是世间最平凡的日子，是在四月份的春假，他们沿I-35州际高速去威奇托看望玛莎的妹妹。克拉克穿着一件乔纳森的T恤，因为他在出发时不小心打翻了咖啡壶；临走时玛莎念叨过要克拉克剪头发，然而他不觉得热，便放任黑发打着卷生长过额头。  
这个梦开始的三十四分钟前他们加过油，十分钟前克拉克啃掉了一只汉堡。梦境开始于一场十七岁的男孩与父母间无时不刻爆发的争执，乔纳森在驾车，玛莎在后座，克拉克坐在副驾驶上，正努力让自己保持一些礼貌。  
“我只是想在什么地方做点好事。”十七岁的男孩计划着自己的未来，咬着牙齿下的焦躁和向往。  
之后的日子里，克拉克会试图回忆起自己当时规划的是在怎样的地方，去做什么样的好事，但他从未能将回忆捞起。他想他是提到了参军，去用自己的能力带来些改变，而现在他正在ARGUS服役，挂中士衔，仿若这梦里念头竟已当真实现，却与他彼时所想有着微妙而难以言说的不同。  
那段在他梦里重复过无数次的对话中，乔纳森和玛莎否定了军队，克拉克自己否定了大学，然后他否定了务农的家庭传统，因为他否认了这个家庭：在那争执不下的一瞬间，他不想承认自己是他们的儿子；他觉得自己值得一个更广阔的世界。  
“我都不知道我为什么要听你们的，你们不是我的父母，只不过是在田地里捡到我的人。”  
话出口后他便后悔了。那是他为数不多地倾倒出自己不能支付代价的句子，他的母亲为之震惊、愤怒以致伤心，但他的父亲没有将谈话转变为一场训斥——虽然多年之后，有时克拉克更希望乔纳森冲他随便吼些什么。  
“没事，玛莎。”在梦里乔纳森这样开口，安抚着妻子的情绪，目光落在他易于急切的养子的年轻脸孔上，“克拉克抓住了重点，他说得对。我们不是你的父母，但我们尽力向最好的那方面去做。但我们只能边做边琢磨这件事，或许时至今日，我们能做到的‘最好’已经远不够好了……”  
然而那不是克拉克想要的答案，至少在梦里不是。  
十七岁的克拉克舔了舔嘴唇。他的人生到目前为止，无论是在梦中还是现实，他从未有过说服乔纳森的经历。  
“听着，爸爸……”他说着，为没有准备好言辞而紧张，也永远没能把话说完。  
龙卷风来了。  
车流止息，人群尖叫，乔纳森要克拉克保护他的妈妈，自己则指挥着人群逃到桥下。克拉克的父亲试图帮助所有的人，但梦里千如一次地，他们把狗落在了车上。玛莎难过地抱住了头，而乔纳森制止了克拉克返回车阵中的意图。  
正如克拉克每次梦见的，正如五年前发生的那样，是乔纳森冲回了车里。汉克不愿从车里出来，他伤了自己的腿，终于从车门中挣扎出来后他跛着脚走出了两步，然后意识到他不可能再回到妻子与儿子身边。  
克拉克几乎就要冲去救他，那个瞬间他们隔着常人视力所难及的距离对视，乔纳森知道克拉克能看清他的双眼，他在狂风中稳稳地、决然地伸出了一只手，拦在养子与这世界的残酷之间。  
世界静止了，世界崩塌了。  
几年前的克拉克还会在某些漫长甚至恼人的清醒中回忆这一天，无数种可能性在他的脑中四处蹿舞：如果他不曾陷入这样的抉择，又或是他已经足够了解自己的能力，足以用不同的方式解决这件事。但在这个刻录在他大脑的梦境里，一切从来都不曾改变，甚至梦中画面流逝的速度都是一样：这一刻被恶意地拉长，他能看清乔纳森微微摇头时风中飘散的每一根头发。  
梦境里克拉克不曾冲过去，不曾踩碎柏油路面，不曾将他的父亲死死护在身下，不曾被龙卷风正中的低气压夺去呼吸。他失了腿似地钉在原地，他撕裂地呼喊，他睁大绝望的双眼，无助而无措地望着父亲被卷进风中，卷入一片人类无法目及的灰暗。头一刻他还能隐约捕捉到父亲被风速压断的呼吸，旋即他清楚地看到：乔纳森在风中如飘叶般脆弱的身体狠狠撞上了一辆被掀起的轿车。  
克拉克再也不能听到他父亲的心跳声。  
灰尘涌进他的眼睛，他在原地哭泣，如若有人站在他面前，或许会看到他眼中闪着红光。有生以来他从未寻得什么能伤害他的东西，然而此刻，巨大的悲伤几乎撞碎了他的心脏。悲恸让他疼痛，悲恸让他窒息，他的母亲正在他少年人的臂弯里瑟瑟发抖，惊恐不已。  
他们应当找到他的父亲，克拉克茫然地想着，然后他们该回家去。他们……  
他突然怔住了，因着一次次在梦中击中他的领悟。  
不论是否有该来的灾后响应，待某种程度的通讯恢复，玛莎会联系上某个亲友，无论顺利与否，他们终究会回家去。  
但这一日不会有阿曼达·沃勒了。克拉克·肯特是个眼睁睁望着父亲死去的男孩，是在自然之灾中有所失去的普通人里毫不起眼的一个，无能为力也引不起任何注意。他与母亲会回到家中，仅仅带着哀痛，还有乔纳森的尸体。小镇的教堂边会多一个平凡的墓碑，其上刻着“深爱的丈夫与父亲”，而世间没有超人，没有自杀小队。  
这世界突然坍毁得响亮，坍毁得令人……欣喜？  
  
超人睁开了眼睛。  
他花了一秒钟凝视天花板，梦境中的景象迅速地消逝在那一片空白中。一如每次从这令人不快的梦中醒来，他的脑子里飞速闪过了一个念头：在另一世界，会不会有另一个22岁的克拉克·肯特从另一种梦境中醒来，而后凝视着从屋顶悬垂下来的太阳系模型？  
但这只是个闪逝的念头，正如那只是个梦。  
他早已不在堪萨斯了。  
他站起来，按照固定的顺序洗漱和穿衣。  
肯特中士向来明白，自己从不是体系内的正常士兵。他没有狗牌，美军的所有档案里都没有他真实的名字，如果有一天他死了，他会得到一间实验室，而不是阿灵顿山坡上的一块白色方碑。但他也同样知道自己为什么会经历一系列相关训练又得到一个军衔：为了获得一种可预料且可控的思维与行为方式。  
他还知道这的确有效，即使他是个外星人。  
他对此并不抱怨，这让他可以更轻松地、不留遗憾地消除梦境里的情绪，关闭那些没有答案的思考，只因为他无论多么强大，多么令人畏惧，他都没有办法让已经发生的事情重新来过。命运在对他残酷那面一向公平，他永远都只能做一次选择。  
在他用制式毛巾蹭干面颊时，通讯器震动起来，床头一侧墙壁上的显示器同时亮起。  
他获得了一个“空间任务”，他必须尽快进入准备室，然后花费大量的时间穿戴并调试那些原本用于卫星定位的仪器——ARGUS不知道那些东西对他实则作用全无。  
颇为可笑的是，沃勒似乎觉得安排“空间任务”带着某种惩罚性质，把他丢到一个孤独而冷酷的地处，让他被迫环绕着地球飞行，作伴的只有固定轨道上的金属和遥远的星球。然而外层空间对人类致命的一切都不足以影响克拉克，孤立、寂静与工作的枯燥也同样不能。克拉克甚至乐于“城墙”继续保持她的固有印象，毕竟人类理解无法广袤太空中飞行的乐趣，这又不是他的问题。  
他收到了一份这次任务涉及到的卫星和它们的轨道参数表单，翻阅之下他看到了一个让他颇为感兴趣的名字。  
  
克拉克并不意外地在韦恩集团的卫星上发现了两个独立运行的数据系统。  
他无意置评ARGUS监控民用卫星的企图，但恰在他发现那位韦恩先生的业余爱好后不久接到这个任务，他认为算是某种幸运。辨别哪个系统属于韦恩集团而哪个属于蝙蝠侠并没有花费他太多时间，后者使用着非标准的元件和接口，相比之下前者的系统简直像是从超市货架上拿下来的。联想起当日布鲁斯·韦恩参观ARGUS时藏在定制西装之下的那套小玩意，哪怕此刻身处真空之中，超人也无声地讥哼了一声——这人对他的角色扮演游戏当真是万分投入。  
摧毁蝙蝠侠这一昂贵且不为人知的情报设施只花了超人两秒钟，接下来他有条不紊地继续着自己的任务，将ARGUS的监控模块安装在仍在运行的韦恩集团系统上，然后他轻盈地离开了这颗卫星，飞向下一个目标，浩瀚星穹之中他的身形微渺如尘，动作却自如宛若上帝无拘的笔尖。  
半是因为他刻意制造的某些“通讯故障”，半是因为静谧的宇宙远比ARGUS更为吸引他的注意力，当超人看到通讯器的闪烁时，那两条信息已经发出了至少二十一分钟。  
“PII级目标，代号'蝙蝠侠'出现，速回指挥中心报道。”  
“A级警报，BR101，所有单位立即响应！”  
第一条信息发到了超人的专线，第二条却是基地系统的紧急广播。BR101意味着ARGUS总部遭入侵，机密情报系统极可能处于危险状态下。超人没有回复其中任何一条，他花了半秒钟做选，然后向着那颗蓝色星球加速而去。片刻后，身着航天材料制成的黑色制服的外星人在大气层上方摩擦起一个流星般闪亮灼热的光点。


	5. Chapter 5

 

二十一分钟前，同一条系统紧急广播也发送到了地球上的许多设备上。

华盛顿特区的一座白色建筑里，某条走廊上，一个穿军装的年轻人扫了一眼手机屏幕。过了两秒钟，他眨了眨眼，又扫了一眼。

BR101，没错。BR，过了片刻他才想起代码的意思：这种事从基地建成以来就从未发生过，它意味着有人不仅闯入了基地，并且成功入侵了核心情报系统。他又瞪了几眼，好像希望这行文字从屏幕上消失，或者再来一条信息，告诉他这是个误报。

过了一分钟，他终于敲响了走廊上的沉重的橡木门。十几秒后，脸色阴沉的阿曼达·沃勒随他走了出来。她一言不发地从他手里接过通讯器塞进耳朵，然后走到走廊远端。

“我是沃勒。汇报情况。”

“没有任何信息被窃出基地，一些加密情报被上载了，但是没有任何终端接收。能解码我们的加密的设备就算存在，他也不可能随身携带。”

沃勒无声地诅咒了一句：“但警报没有解除？‘他’是谁？”

“入侵者还在基地里。楼层已经全面封锁，他跑不掉的。”

“被窃的是什么信息？”

“我的权限不能查看内容，长官。超人类档案，Alpha001号——”

这回沃勒骂出了声，手指收紧成拳。片刻后她才重新开口：“汇报肯特中士的位置。”

“仍在空间任务中。出近地轨道后就没有返回位置和通讯信号了，只断断续续收到任务进度，这种故障挺常见——”

“把他给我弄回来，现在。”沃勒干脆地打断了对方，“我不管你们怎么联系上他。”

“是，长官。”

“入侵者要在可以接受审讯的状态。”

“是，长官”

“抓住他，或者肯特出现了再联系我。沃勒，完毕。”

沃勒没有摘下她的通讯器，径直推门回了之前的房间。一位特勤人员似乎想要拦住她，却在她的瞪视下缩回了手。

门在ARGUS的总管上校身后沉重地阖上。

 

大气电离层的边界上，超人的通讯恢复了。

基地在呼叫他，通讯器连续不断地震动。他接通线路后，通讯器的另一端几乎同时切进专线里去，然后他听到沃勒的声音：“肯特，你在哪里？”

“等待降落批准。”他说。

“你已经被批准了。”沃勒沉沉地回应。

有不到一秒钟的时间里，超人悬停在ARGUS基地的管制空域外。夜里原本只有微光照明的基地像只瞌睡的巨兽，如今它醒了过来，腹腔中发出喧闹的轰鸣，探照灯巡回切割着夜色。他甫一降落，待命的地勤人员立刻把他从太空工作服里扒了出来，直接塞进显然是匆忙准备的IIIA级防弹衣和战术靴中，凯夫拉头盔和聚酯护目镜一应配齐。地勤长塞给他一套通讯设备，把便携式显示器扣在他的手腕上，便把他赶进了应急通道。

“肯特就位。”他向沃勒汇报，眼睛扫过显示器上的任务说明。基地底层的信息库被盗取了，监视器最后一次捕捉到可疑目标来自机库层，一个特勤小队正在那里待命，肯特中士分到了16个人。

“捉活的。”沃勒言简意赅。

紧急状态中升降梯速度降了一倍，克拉克在缓慢的降落中观察着监视器捕捉到的异常——五秒钟的视频里，一个黑影从警示灯红光疯狂旋转的走廊拐角掠过。他选择了按帧输出和画面强化，但那只是一个黑影而已。

他到达了机库层，全副武装的士兵在升降梯正对的控电室等待，克拉克在这里补全了他的最后一件装备，填充实弹的M4A1步枪。

“行动维持不致命状态，开火前必须上报。”他发布要求，调试着他的通讯器，“我要切断通讯线路了，长官。”

“批准，”沃勒的声音伴着电流作响，听起来正为分秒流逝的时间而不耐，“抓到他，肯特。”

他闭合了特勤组的通讯，现在他们在一个完全封闭的线路里传递信息，不易被窃听也不易被扰乱。行动前的最后一步，小队切断了整层的电力，克拉克分了八个人从东侧搜寻楼层，他带走了另外的八个。

夜视镜中士兵身影的边缘发出莹莹的绿色，数双战术鞋踏过铺有特殊材料的地面。不到十分钟前这里还回荡着基地尖利的公共广播，伴随着螺旋嗡鸣的警示电音，现在漆黑的走廊间寂静如同午夜的墓园，他们紧贴冰冷的墙壁行走，仿佛能听到墙壁中残余的回音。

“Echo1【注】区域安全。Bravo完毕。”通讯线路传来另一队士兵的回报，伴随着合金门滑动关闭的声音。确定Echo1区域——整个楼层最东翼的区域清空后，特勤小队会使用紧急状态下的特殊权限封闭该区域的通路。地毯式的排查会持续到发现异常为止，两队的汇合地点是机库的入口处，然后他们会重点排查机库，那里的对外出口已经全部封闭，对内有一个升降平台和两个升降机联通。

“Whiskey1区域安全。Alpha完毕。”克拉克对通讯器说。

“Echo2区域安全。Echo区已封闭。”

“Whiskey2区域安全。Whiskey区已封闭。”

他们继续前行，嗅到空气中一股若有若无的机油味道。这一层的地形并不复杂，多数区域被切割为飞机的配件仓库和修理区，夜间大多空间本身就被封闭，其间通道分布十分简单。克拉克的小队接连搜寻过走廊，他们路过了捕捉到异常黑影的Golf区，但那里唯余空旷。

克拉克等待着一个征兆，或者一个变故，平静使他受训过的那份本能感到无时不刻的危机重重。终于他分辨出一个心跳，一声呼吸，独立于这一层中的十七种呼吸和心跳之外，遥远而清晰。他行走，等待，计数——心跳每三秒才有一次，呼吸间隔在一分钟以上——浓重的受训痕迹令他感到强烈的熟悉，像一只冰冷的手摸在他的后颈上，愤怒的战栗滑过他的脊背。

“Golf区域安全。”

另一组士兵离那个沉重而结实的心跳更近了。潜行者正在蓄力，心跳声不断加速，渐进的节奏如同有人在中夜里敲着一面鼓。

“Alpha呼叫Bravo，”克拉克按下了通讯器，“情况异常，维持警惕。”

“Bravo收——”

在通讯完成的前一瞬，他们的线路尖叫起来。剧烈袭来的噪音宛如尖锥插进耳道，随之而来的是Bravo组士兵急促的脚步和猝然加重的呼吸。Alpha组的士兵警惕地扫视着走廊，漆黑的枪口划过更为浓重的黑暗，但那个心跳已经不在原处，十七个心跳混在了一起。克拉克原地做了一个通讯测试，确定他们只是被干扰了一次，便用手势示意继续前行。

“Bravo，报告伤亡。”

“两人被击倒：未致命。目标又消失了。”

“加强警惕，前往机库。”

克拉克摘下了他的夜视仪。这东西与他手里的枪械一样，除了维持他“肯特中士”的表征外作用全无，尤其在此时，人造物只能成为他的阻碍。他们仍按原计划展开搜索，士兵的呼吸无一不因突发事件而沉重，但逐渐的，有一个心跳声再次脱出队列之中。入侵者正在从后方接近克拉克的小队，他的行动速度极快，却几乎没有发出声音。克拉克回望战术队列最末尾的两名士兵，几乎确定那就是入侵者这次的目标。

然而他猜错了。

一颗闪光弹落在走廊里，一个人影从他们头顶掠过，一根漆黑的短棍袭向队列最前的那名士兵。入侵者的凯夫拉制服再次使克拉克感到熟悉，但那不是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠不戴多米诺面具，蝙蝠侠不是个孩子。

闪光弹熄灭，被袭士兵的身躯伴随着闷响软软倒下，克拉克什么也没有做。入侵者以体操般的动作掠过走廊时无意识地与超人打了个照面，在一双能透视的眼睛前他全无秘密可言。他制服的夹层里藏着一个小小的发射器，他的面具下藏了一张过于年轻的脸。克拉克分辨出他的装备与蝙蝠侠那些小玩意的相似性，但不能确切分辨他的年龄——然而十七岁、十八岁和十九岁又有什么不同？

克拉克听到入侵者前往机库的脚步声。这个方向对了，他知道他接下来要做什么。

“卧倒！”肯特中士猝然叫道。当所有的士兵下意识遵循了战术防御的本能时，超人比子弹更快地冲过走廊，在他身后，整个Alpha行动组都陷入了昏迷。

 

迪克·格雷森在ARGUS基地机库层漆黑的走廊中奔跑，一颗汗珠自他的脸颊落下。

他身后某个位置传来一声突兀响亮的“卧倒”，他下意识疾停脚步，背心贴紧墙壁，尽量放低呼吸。黑暗沉默着，几秒钟里他像是漏进一个漆黑静止的时空裂隙，寂静使黑暗变得粘稠而窒息。

一阵低沉嗡鸣的电流声掠过他的耳畔，黑暗被光撕裂了。溴钨灯照亮空荡无人的走廊，面具目镜部分迅速调节了他的视野亮度，迪克听到自己骤然加快的心跳声。他暴露在光下，仿佛是猎人拎出兽笼的猎物，被潦草而粗暴地扒下了皮。他用余光去望，走廊墙壁上的监视器却没有亮起警戒闪烁的红灯。

电流声在继续。墙壁里的电机转动起来，有什么被拉升，继而停止，机械卡顿出沉闷的金属撞击声，一连三次。

那是一个起降平台，或者一扇门，迪克想。旋即他意识到那是通向机库的三道封闭闸门被打开了。

“蝙蝠侠？”他低声询问已被截断的通讯，希望得到回答，但线路中只有静默。静默已经持续了近三十分钟——正是那个通讯断开的时刻，本该按计划被干扰的基地监控系统发出了警报。计划出岔子了，然而迪克无从得到答案，他无从得到任何消息。

现在只有他和ARGUS了。

他更加警惕地拐过另一条走廊，墙壁上布置着指示方向的应急灯，机库就在前方，如同一个转机，也像一个陷阱。

红外探测仪在这时向他的耳道尖叫，至少六个士兵正从他身后接近。基地对外的所有通路毫无疑问都已经封闭了，但机库门总会有从内部用机械方法开启的可能性，迪克·格雷森选择前行。他抢在ARUGUS的特勤组到来前进到机库，隐藏在F22战机的队列后静默观察。

ARGUS半地下式的机库是一个笔直、高耸而巨大的矩形区域，深灰色的装涂在溴钨灯光下明亮冰冷得就像是霜。无柱式的结构使得迪克能够一眼望到机库尽头，那里不连接跑道，但有数个出口供牵引车和飞机进出。

然后士兵到达了，当先是六人的小队，紧随其后到来的却只有一人。

“散开，搜寻。”最后到来的那人用战术手势这样表达，“他在这里。”

迪克被迫屏住了呼吸，但随之而来的噪音给他制造了便捷。不知是否是遵从了命令，最后到来的士兵再次封闭了机库通向ARGUS基地主体建筑的三道安全闸门，只留迪克和统共七个士兵在这偌大的、空旷的机库之中，现在他所需的只是潜伏和耐心而已。

迪克决定出击。他曾花费漫长的时间学习潜行与缉拿，只要他维持隐蔽，身在明处的是拥有重火力的凶恶毒枭还是ARGUS的特勤小队，于他而言并有什么明显的区别。他在战机的丛林中悄无声息地移动和等待，寻找适合突破的士兵，机翼的阴影保护他，而他也如一片移动的影子。

第一次尝试几乎是顺利的。他轻轻放平昏迷士兵的身体，却在抬起头的同时听到远处另一具躯体落地的沉重声响，紧接着是一声爆炸，来自升降机的方向。一架AH-64D武装直升机隐藏了他的身影，迪克侧耳倾听，却在一时间无法确定爆炸是否影响了自己的听力——没有脚步声，一个都没有。

纯黑色的凯夫拉制服下，冷汗流过迪克·格雷森的脊梁。

他重新开始移动，比先前更为谨慎，也更为恐惧。他正接近机库左侧的墙壁，一排AH6直升机后倒着一名士兵，位置却与他先前听辨的不符。他警惕地抬起头，毫无征兆地对上了一双蓝色的眼睛。他认出那名最后进入机库的士兵。

迪克无声地抽了一口气。他的身体比意识更先行动，攻击出于本能，但当他意识到发生了什么的时候，士兵已经掐住了他的喉咙。被窒息感拉长的几个瞬间中，他的挟持者似乎在空中上升，而他正绝望地试图用双手掰开对方的手指，脚尖艰难地在地面维持平衡。陡然间士兵松了手，却非出于仁慈，不等迪克找回自己的呼吸，对方抓住他的制服前襟，把他拉进了空气里。

对飞翔的格雷森而言，有生以来的第一次，飞翔不是起自高处，而是起自地面。他在空中的轨迹划出一道抛物线，那个士兵几乎是把他扔在了机库半空中停着的起降平台上，他被迫接连翻滚，化解自己摔断手脚的危机。

“检测到爆炸，肯特。汇报情况。”

一个冰冷的女声突如其来地响起在迪克的通讯器里，迪克用尽全力才没让自己叫出声。他愣怔了一瞬，这才意识到自己的通讯居然在不知不觉中恢复了——窃听功能缺少初始设定，直接按照默认程序把他推进了基地最高加密线路中。

“入侵者已在机库被控制。”男声响在通讯线路里，也响在机库内，回音在墙壁间空荡荡地互撞。

迪克尝试着站起身，一切不真实正以绝无仅有的可能变得真实。机库仅存的升降机工作起来，似乎ARGUS的指挥层重新派下了一个特勤小队，然而那个士兵悬浮在半空中，在不可能的距离，以不可能的精准把一颗战术手雷投进了升降机的入口。

爆炸响起的瞬间，迪克把通讯重接入蝙蝠侠的线路。

“是他。”他低声说。下一秒，通讯器被他扯出耳朵，在脚下碾成碎片。

爆炸引起的碎裂声中，超人的声线平稳得近乎机械：“升降机损坏，Delta组停止行动。Charlie组到升降平台待命，准备接应。肯特，完毕。”

他说完这句，倏忽降落在平台下方，一脚踢下了平台的手动控杆。升降飞机的机械显然不适合载人，随着一声巨响，过轻的负重使平台剧烈地摇晃起来，迪克在缓慢的上升进程中被迫踉跄，而超人毫不费力地追上了升降平台的速度，他从空中落在迪克面前，如一颗楔入钢铁的长钉般不摇不晃。

机库太过寂静，没有任何一个不省人事的士兵重新醒来，平台抬升的噪音被空间扩大数倍，近乎震耳欲聋。一个ARGUS特勤组正在他们的头顶等待，但这不是结束。整个夜晚中的第一次，X特遣队的肯特中士——ARGUS的超人与基地的入侵者正面对面地独处，前者为创设这个条件不惜袭击他的队友并毁坏基地的设施。他们还有不到两分钟，超人摘下耳机，让通讯的另一端淹没在升降机的轰鸣之中。

迪克尽力站直身子。他等待，而超人在一个眨眼间靠近了他，当先一把撕下他的面具，旋即拽动他的领口，将他们的距离拉近得令人不适。

“记住我接下来说的每一个字，否则你的余生会在阿曼达·沃勒手里彻底完蛋。”超人听起来是冷酷的，但他的语气不像是恐吓，而像是命令。

“第一，不、要、说、出和蝙蝠侠有关的任何事，不、要、说韦恩和韦恩集团。你是个人类，华盛顿会有人把这事放在法律框架里。”

迪克听到自己的心跳，那力度仿佛能撞裂肋骨。他们升得愈发高了，有一盏灯直射着迪克的瞳仁，没有护镜的调节，迪克被迫闭上了眼睛。他短暂地重归这一夜的黑暗，并在黑暗中听到机库顶端的活门匀速滑开的声音。

“第二，无论谁说得多么动听，不要加入X特遣队，不要同意任何减刑协议。如果我在小队里看到你，我不介意你是死掉，还是到死为止只能靠插管进食。”

超人的手指如扯开纸巾般撕裂了他制服的暗袋，取走了先前插在ARGUS服务器上的上载装置，又将脚边的通讯器碎片踢向机库下方。

活门滑到尽头，肯特中士戴回耳机。三十秒后平台升到了顶，射灯将ARGUS的飞机跑道照亮犹如白昼，Charlie行动组按平台边缘排列待命，HK416突击步枪的枪口连线成一个致命的矩形。

迪克·格雷森高举双手，双膝跪地，然后面朝下方趴了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】文中出现的代码是北约用的字母代码音标：A - Alpha B - Bravo C - Charlie D - Delta E - Echo F - Foxtrot G - Golf H - Hotel I - India J - Juliet K - Kilo L - Lima M - Mike N - November O - Oscar P - Papa Q - Quebec R - Romeo S - Sierra T - Tango U - Uniform V - Victor W - Whiskey X - X-ray Y - Yankee Z - Zulu


	6. Chapter 6

蝙蝠侠并不相信他的计划理所应当被顺利执行，但那一日里，差错出现得还是太早了些。  
他深知超人的出现意味着在蝙蝠与“城墙”的角力中，彼此试探和暗中压制属于过去，ARGUS不会再有所保留；进而情况再度升级，蝙蝠侠知晓超人的存在却仍然逍遥法外，ARGUS必已将他列为最紧要的目标之一。他也考虑到了超人这次未必会再单独行动，而那些可能存在的“队友”恰好确保无论情况如何，战场上都有愿意使用极端暴力的人。  
这些都没有错。  
只是他没料到——超人根本没有出现。  
代替超人行动的自杀小队尚不是关键，没有超人的自杀小队不过是一群穷凶极恶之徒，蝙蝠侠在与他们打交道上可谓造诣颇深。真正致命的一点在于半小时前他与迪克间突发的通讯中断：毫无预兆也毫无转机地，频道中瞬间爆发的白噪音冲进耳道，让他刹那间想起ARGUS总部里某个紧邻女更衣室的小凹室。  
他无从知晓变故的来源。上一次令人不想回忆的ARGUS之旅收获寥寥，所得有效信息大概只有ARGUS保密信息层的传输模式——基地信息系统与外界普通网络的连接完全被屏蔽，系统内部又分为互不相关的两层：高保密级别层必须通过物理接入服务器才能访问，专用的通讯卫星则可以访问低保密级别层，其中涵盖基地自身的内部无线网络与监控。  
搞定一个通讯卫星本该是整个计划里最简单而保险的一环。蝙蝠侠用他的私人卫星远程侵入了ARGUS总部的低保密信息层，这里得不到他想要的情报，但可以干扰监控系统，维持与迪克通讯，并让迪克将从高保密级别层的服务器上获取的信息上载到卫星，进而发送回蝙蝠洞。  
但就在三十分钟前，那枚已经无故障运行两年的卫星失效了。  
那么迪克的行动也已不受卫星干扰的保护。  
蝙蝠侠的斗篷倏忽展开，他从檐角落下，留下回旋镖队长无知觉地躺在屋顶上。在他的双脚触及地面之前，一声撕裂的响动挠动他后背警觉的神经，他立刻意识到斗篷被大口径子弹撕开了一翼，但这没能阻挡他轻巧地翻滚落地，闪入对手的射击死角。  
还剩下两个。  
蝙蝠侠并未停留，他需要尽快结束这场莫名的战斗，他没忘记超人依然随时可能出现。他射出爪钩枪，然后从窗户撞入了面前建筑的二层。与死射对抗需要尽可能复杂的地形和拉近距离，而哈莉·奎因——他猛然意识到在过去的将近一分钟里，他失去了对哈莉的位置掌握。  
尚未来得及开始重新定位敌人，子弹破空的声音让他反射式向侧闪避，但子弹还是擦过了他的头罩，撕开了外层，在内层的防弹材料上划出一道凹痕。再精良的护甲也不能完全消除这种震动带来的晕眩，蝙蝠侠艰难地集中起注意力：这不是死射为专门对付他换上的大口径空心弹，而是哈莉的柯尔特巨蟒型左轮手枪。  
“小蝙蝠？”哈莉的声音响起在空旷黑暗的废弃建筑里，尖利，嘶哑，又有种莫名的快乐和甜蜜，“不出来叙叙旧吗？自从听说他们让超超去找你，我就以为只能在监狱里见到你了——”  
然而，在与蝙蝠侠的激烈打斗中，即使身为哈莉·奎因也只能暂时住口。十几秒后，那支巨大而沉甸甸的手枪在地上打着旋滑了出去，蝙蝠侠的小臂顶在哈莉·奎因的咽喉上，那温热的、白皙的皮肤与漆黑的腕刃间只有毫厘之差。  
“奎泽尔医生，我正想咨询几个问题。”冰冷低沉的声音从蝙蝠侠的喉间发出。  
“叫我哈莉，小蝙蝙，我很坚持。”哈莉娇滴滴地说。下一刻，她以危险而迅疾的速度从蝙蝠侠的臂甲下滑出，尖细的鞋跟碾过蝙蝠侠的膝盖，一双穿着网袜的长腿蹬住墙面。然而蝙蝠侠腾出手来粗暴地粉碎了她翻身摆脱钳制的企图，哈莉被仰面摔在地上，生理性的泪滴从她的眼角滑落下去，但她咧嘴露出一个夸张的笑容。  
“你认识超人。”蝙蝠侠送出一个陈述句。  
哈莉大笑起来，话音在灰暗空旷的空间中久久回荡：“你怕了，小蝙蝠？哦天呐，小可怜，我真想给我的布丁打个电话，哈哈哈哈……”  
“他是谁？”蝙蝠侠的声音听起来急促，但冷酷而不为所动，“他是什么？他在自杀小队多久了？”  
“可是我为什么要告诉你呢，蜜糖？”哈莉睁大眼睛，露出一种天真好奇的神情，“我以为你不愿当我的老朋友呐。”  
蝙蝠侠的一根手指点在了她的头颅一侧：“我研究过如何安全拆除沃勒的纳米炸弹——”  
哈莉嘻地一笑，闪开了他的手指。  
“知道怕是对的，小蝙蝠，不过你也别想从我这里得到什么。我还蛮喜欢这种你当罪犯、我当警察的剧情，”她说着，用手指正冲蝙蝠侠的眉心比了个开枪的手势，“真可惜，下次只能在监狱见啦。”  
蝙蝠侠失去了耐心。哈莉·奎因或许还保留了一点哈琳·奎泽尔医生的本能，能把超人心理和人格的专业信息无意说漏嘴，但这种可能就如他验证的那样微乎其微，她也绝非可以信任的合作伙伴。何况以他对沃勒的了解，自杀小队成员不可能有机会接触真正的“机密”，除了已经被炸掉脑袋的那些。  
当蝙蝠侠不期求从哈莉·奎因身上得到信息，再次击倒她时，他出手比先前重得多，以确保她没有尽快转醒的机会。他在昏迷的哈莉身侧站了一秒，判断这次耽搁让他先前的计划落了空，他没有足够的时间穿过这座旧公寓楼绕到死射背后，而当他从建筑另一侧迈进室外，熟悉的子弹声果然又如影随形而来。  
旧港口闷着浓云的夜色里，子弹与黑暗骑士追逐周旋。在阿曼达·沃勒决定对蝙蝠侠放出所有脑内有炸弹的疯子之前，死射无疑是自杀小队里最难对付的一个。蝙蝠侠在沉默而巨大的仓库间隙中迂回前进，致命的射击穷追不舍。他能感受到至少有两发子弹击中了他的防弹装甲，胸口和腹部都传来令人不耐的隐痛，但不间断的高速移动迫使死射放弃了大口径步枪，他手腕上的改装枪射出的弹头远不足以击穿蝙蝠侠的防御。  
互相追逐中，死射踩进了一个他先前布下的爆炸装置，而及时的躲闪意味着对蝙蝠侠暴露自己的位置。敌人在他的视线死角，蝙蝠侠决定用一个遥控蝙蝠镖解决一切。徐徐消散的爆炸声在无数混凝土建筑和锈迹斑驳的集装箱间一点也不响亮，但布鲁斯想他的注意力是太过集中，才让自己几乎忽略了通讯器中一道轻柔如同耳语的电流噪音。  
遥控蝙蝠镖起飞，下一刻，一个突如其来的声音掠过他的耳畔。  
“是他。”  
随之而来的是凶狠的碎裂声，存在了不到十秒的通讯彻底中断。蝙蝠侠的手指在控制终端上不由自主地一滑，遥控飞镖撞了一块老砖，释放出毫无意义的神经毒气。  
那是另一颗韦恩集团的通讯卫星转到了北美上空，他机械地想道。那是迪克突如其来地重新上线，又彻底与线路断开了联系。  
死射再度藏身进隐蔽而绝佳的射击位置，而蝙蝠侠在荒芜的夜色中展开追击，愤怒灼痛他的胸膛，几乎把他的自制力烧干。  
他扑了个空。  
一挺改装过的AR-15步枪跌落在地，他抬头去望，杀手正不省人事地趴在空仓库二层的窗沿上。面罩之下，蝙蝠侠霍然睁大了眼睛。  
所有角落中的黑暗都仿佛活了，正如巨浪般向他倒压而来来。他沿面前的窄路一路奔至开阔地，步伐莫名沉重，胸膛不住起伏。欲雨未雨的夜里，一切都像要被气压碾进地里去。  
有什么东西被丢在他脚边的尘土里。蝙蝠侠猛然刹步，低头凝视——在装甲靴的一侧，死射的单眼瞄准镜仍在发出莹莹红光。  
然后地面上出现了另一个影子。  
“是他”——蝙蝠侠新鲜的记忆刺痛起来。  
超人伴着雷声降临。  
哥谭下起了雨。

布鲁斯享有三次深沉的呼吸。  
他听得到自己愤怒的气血随着加速的心跳涌动，焦灼伴着隐痛在胸甲内回荡。第三声呼吸方止，他尚来不及说出第一句话，超人以无人能够看清的速度逼近，一股巨力冲撞进他的胸膛。在有所意识之前，他已身处半空之中，而随后紧迫局促的翻滚落地耗尽了他磨炼十年的战斗本能。  
雨骤然大了起来，他膝盖碾出的泥坑中溅起水花。当他起身的时候，仿佛刻意嘲笑着万有引力与人类的局限，超人正悬停在他头顶之上。  
布鲁斯不得不抬头仰视。昏暗之中，超人的面容就如他先前见过的那样毫无表情，但这一次，布鲁斯在他的双眼后辨出涌动的愤怒——这倒与蝙蝠侠自己心中烧灼的焦怒相得益彰，幸而他的自制力还能将头脑放在暴力之前。  
“我们需要谈谈。”  
蝙蝠侠喉间终于挤出了话语。他重新装备起伪装和表演这一套，因为面对超人时，他只能自己创造转机。他的声音没能像他希望的那么稳定，但变声器差强人意地弥补了这一点。  
“我屏蔽了这里的通讯，包括卫星定位信号，你不用顾忌ARG——”  
再一次，事实证明人类的反射神经无法跟得上超人的运动。布鲁斯试图格挡的手臂举起来的时候，他已经感觉到脊背撞击在旧砖墙上，而超人的一只手扼在他的咽喉间，竟极具讽刺的与他方才制住哈莉的动作有几分相似。  
“能对你说的话我已经说完了，韦恩。”超人低吼道。  
布鲁斯下意识间抓住了对方的手臂，却发现掌心下的质感丝毫不像一只手臂，倒是坚硬得如同一座有温度的石像。石像的肌肉正因愤怒而细微地颤抖，一道闪电在这个瞬间照亮了对手的面庞，布鲁斯一刹那间意识到，这个年轻人正竭力掌控着情绪与过于强大的力量，避免掐断他的喉咙。  
甚至于那钢铁的手指施予他脖颈的压力还不足以阻止他张口说话。  
“你击倒了死射，我还以为他是你的队友。”这次他张口时的平稳令人满意。他不知道现在拖延时间是否还有必要，他的内心恐怕比对方更加急迫，但他必须控制，他还不能先提起他所忧虑的一切，他还是需要在比拼力量外的一切方面占据上风。  
超人发出一声冷笑，将没有扼住蝙蝠侠的那只手转向他。他的手腕上挂着一个毫不起眼的小设备，他抖了一下手腕，甩脱它的同时又电光火石地用单手接住它，拇指在其上以看不清的速度完成几下操作，一条绿莹莹的屏幕亮了起来，显示出一排名字，对应着下面红光闪烁的按钮。  
尽管以前没见过这东西，布鲁斯当然还是认出了自杀小队的引爆开关。  
“我猜队友们也不怎么喜欢我。”超人说着，几乎是随手操作了一下，蝙蝠侠的脑海中瞬间闪过一声爆炸音，但那屏幕和按钮都只是暗了下去，“我记得你说过你不想加入。”  
“是的，但我觉得你也不想留在那里。”布鲁斯说，计划内的台词让他语速快了起来，“我声明过了，孩子，我想帮你！沃勒有你的什么把柄？”  
“不，你只是怕我，想套出我的弱点——我不存在弱点，现在你知道了。”  
蝙蝠侠咬紧了牙关，一阵暴怒和焦躁如同疼痛般席卷过他的胸腔。他想一拳捣进对方雕刻般的脸孔，他想把超人摔进那些砖头和水泥里，他想掐着对方的颧骨，嘶吼着让他讲出关于迪克和今夜ARGUS基地发生的所有。然而这一切都不可能，他只能掩饰，他只能迂回前进。  
“肯特——如果这真是你的名字——我能猜到沃勒给你灌输了什么，但我不觉得你真的接受了她的价值观……”  
打断他的是一声燥怒的低吼，他的身体同时再次被拉到半空。超人仿佛真的不知在不杀死他的条件下还能怎样做，一秒的悬空后，布鲁斯第二次被摔进小巷的雨水里。  
“我是个士兵，韦恩，我的价值观不用你费心。”  
“那么为什么——为什么我到现在还没被铐到沃勒面前？！”布鲁斯也吼了起来，他第二次站起身，直视着重新逼近到面前的超人。  
这次超人伸出手，揪住了他制服领口的凯夫拉面料。  
“因为，”超人一字一顿地说着，一寸一寸把他扯近到一个极度令人恐惧和不适的距离，“布鲁斯·韦恩——”  
一声突如其来的撕裂响动，伴着错误的施力方向给耳朵带来的火辣辣的疼痛，超人粗暴地拽下了蝙蝠侠的头罩，“在这个可笑的玩意下面——”头罩被随意而不屑地丢了出去，“啪”地一声落在泥水里，超人冲着布鲁斯猛然暴露在雨水中的脸咆哮起来：“——你还是个人类！滚出这些超自然的恶心事，你还有个能善终的普通人生可以过。这是你最后一次机会，让我们这些怪物自己呆着！”  
就是这里了，布鲁斯想。这个轻易而无理的批判如同红热的铁剑戳穿了他的胸膛，戳穿了他所有的耐心和伪装，终结了这场毫无建树的谈话。他的怒火随着他心中暴怒的风暴盘旋而起，让他的每一根神经都暴躁、灼热地颤动起来。  
“你对我的人生一无所知！！”布鲁斯低吼而出，他的心跳和嘶吼仿佛融为一体。他大概真的发挥出了人类极限的速度，握住对方的上臂的同时他依照日复一日的战斗本能上步绊腿，转身猛然发力。世界似是静止了一刹，超人不及反应，被一个用尽全力的过肩摔砸在泥水中。  
但蝙蝠侠的胜利只持续了一瞬。超人倒地时溅起的雨水还未落下，这个会飞的怪物就以人类绝不可能做到的姿态和速度弹起了身；布鲁斯的手臂尚未收回，钢铁般的钳制便扯着他整个人脱离了地面。他属于人类的大脑无法理解超人的动作，也不及反应轰然而至的天旋地转，当他的意识终于与他的感官咬合，他第三次倒身于泥水之中——唯独这次，是超人把他撞在了地面。他在那些短促而混乱的瞬间中听到脊背受撞的闷响，难以判断具体所在的骨节“啪”地抽响一声，他尝到嘴里的腥甜，幻觉似的某个瞬间里有血色淹没了眼前坠落的雨滴。他想要起身，然而耳畔疯狂的嗡鸣和周身碎裂似的疼痛一起把他压在原地。  
紧接着，一只黑色的作训靴踩在他的肩膀上，超人在极黑的雨夜之下俯视，交叉闪电分割了海港的天空。  
“我对你指使一个孩子闯入国家级军事基地的人生确实一无所知。”  
超人的话和冰冷的雨水一起砸下来，布鲁斯却只觉得它灼热如同熔岩。布鲁斯原想说出的大约是一句凶狠的质问，因为竟“是他”胆敢当先提起了迪克，但他张开嘴发声前当先被喉咙里涌上的血沫呛了一下，最终急切吐出的词句也嘶哑得几乎破了音：“咳，他——你对他做了什么？！”  
布鲁斯再次试图起身，但肩膀上那只脚加重了力道，几乎要将他的骨骼碾碎，迫使他发出一声痛嘶。  
“不，你该自问：你对他做了什么？”超人的双眼逼视着布鲁斯，“你把他送到了何等境地？”  
这出乎意料的反问让蝙蝠侠一时怔然——讯问调转了方向，施暴者率先向他发难。脑中海啸一般的分析和思考推倒了他原有的一切猜测和规划，他试图代入超人的思维去寻得新的回应方法，然而当先的几秒里，他的思绪实则一片茫然，只有冰冷的雨滴砸在脸上。  
“他还活着。”最终，蝙蝠侠这样说。他用陈述句，但这不是一个判断，他甚至不知超人是否会回答。沉默中绝望钻进他的心脏里，超人的目光在他的脸孔上来回扫视，而他只能直视那双蓝眼睛，试图分辨出那愈发复杂的目光后的东西。  
“他还活着，”超人松了口，“但你能了解的到此为止了，韦恩。”  
这不是个好句子，但布鲁斯必须承认，哪怕他还仰面倒在泥水里，这仍是他今夜最平静的时刻。他的心率甚至为此放缓，而超人无疑感受到了什么，那只碾他骨头的作训靴不再施加异于常人的力量。  
“你关心他，肯特中士，”蝙蝠侠望着夜空开口，“这也是你士兵价值观的一部分吗？”  
“你说得够多了。”超人冷酷地回应。  
片刻的沉默后，布鲁斯安静地说：“让我站起来。”  
超人皱了皱眉，但还是松了脚退开一步，看着人类爬起身来。蝙蝠侠黑斗篷的边角淅淅沥沥地滴下泥水，当他终于站直，布鲁斯直视着超人。  
“你说错了，超人，你的弱点就是阿曼达·沃勒，你效忠了一个能掌控你的人。我要去救我的孩子，我也会救他出来。如果不想让沃勒知道你向她隐瞒的一切，你最好不要阻拦我。”  
第一个瞬间里超人的目光是惊讶的，他的嘴唇动了一下，布鲁斯怀疑自己在一瞬间捕捉到了对方身上比愤怒更白热化的某种情绪，那使他极度警戒，甚至太过警戒，因而当超人眼中似有红光一闪而过时，他无从确定那是否只是闪电和港口远灯构筑了自己的幻觉，而超人的目光和面容都重新变得冷硬。  
“不。”他吐出了一个干脆明确的音节，整个人直直从平地升了起来。他不再动手，而是立于空中，以神罚一般的姿态居高临下地说出判决：“你威胁不了我，你也救不了谁，那孩子至此与你无关，而这是你最后的机会。无论你再穿上这身戏服做什么，我会阻止你，而且不会再有话可说。蝙蝠侠死了，把它埋了，趁我还仁慈。”  
最后一句话说完，超人在半空中猛然加速，被他冲破的雨幕劈头盖脸地击打在布鲁斯身上，一声遥远的音爆融进滚滚雷声之中。当他的目光在雨夜中重新变得清晰，对方的身影早已经消失在浓云里。

蝙蝠侠只做自认为对的事。  
而超人说到做到。


	7. Chapter 7

露易丝·莱恩快步走出星球日报大厦时，一场落雨方才止歇。天气晴好得很快，湿润的轻风贴面吹拂，这个云朵映满玻璃幕墙的温暖午后，仿佛只有她格外行色匆匆。她赶上一班地铁，不停看着手表。公共交通的行进比天色变更还快，远离市中心的地带有更重的雨水味道，云絮仍遮着光，人行道上存着一丝舒适的阴凉。  
她不需要问路，那个从便签本撕下的手写地址很容易找。这一带的建筑悉数不高，多半被漆成奶油灰色，显得无辜又怯生生的，唯有街角的咖啡馆有一堵红砖墙，沿街摆放的黑色铁艺桌椅也足够醒目。  
露易丝走近了。咖啡馆的露天座位还带着雨水的痕迹，她只寻得两张被擦干的椅子，其中一张上坐着她要找的人。露易丝拉开另一张空椅子坐下，小桌对面的人把正在阅读的报纸放在桌面铺平，微笑后开口：“工作挺艰难的，是不是？”  
露易丝的脑内闪过自己临行前给眼底抹遮瑕膏的样子。睡眠不是什么大事，但总令人感到渴求。“如果已经明显到这个地步，我真的要考虑辞职了。”  
“你不会的。”那人再次露出一个笑容，回答得远比露易丝自己要果断，“喝点什么？”  
露易丝用一秒钟进行观察——她已与对方联络数次，但在这日之前，她们从未见过。坐在对面的女人眉眼间透着异域风情，口音似乎来自地中海沿岸，却难以具体辨别；她有着无可置疑的美丽，模样显得年轻，露易丝可以做出一个“三十岁上下”的猜测，但阻拦她落下结论的是对方远比皮肤有岁月感的笑容和眼睛。  
“双份美式——三份。”露易丝说。对方挑起了一边的眉毛，而她摊手，叹气：“工作艰难。”  
女人站起了身。她没有叫侍应生，自行推开店门走了进去，不到五分钟后带回一杯漆黑如夜的咖啡，还有一杯加了奶的茶。她把咖啡推给露易丝，露易丝道了谢，如释重负地吸了一口苦涩的液体。  
“那么，直入话题，”那女人在开口的同时倾过一侧的身体，从桌下拖出一个肩包，拉开拉链后取出一台沉甸甸的手提电脑，“这里面有我能给你的全部。注意，永远不要把它接入网络。”  
她把电脑自桌面推给露易丝，停在还遗留了三分之二咖啡的白瓷杯前。露易丝的视线在那完全看不出品牌的机身上转了转：“我可以现在看吗？”  
她对面的女人打量了一下周围的环境，在几个窗口留下几秒钟专注的探视。露易丝以为她会拒绝，但她说：“当然可以。”  
露易丝启动了电脑。开机远比她想得要快，系统是莱克斯集团尚未商用发布的版本，单色桌面上只有两个图标——一个文件夹和一个检索程序。她想着最近市议员换届的事，键入了“选举”，然后得到了近四千个搜索结果，当先几份无不是打着“高度保密”和莱克斯集团标志水印的清晰扫描件。  
露易丝睁大了眼睛——这远比咖啡提神。  
“硬盘内存储的文件超过十万个。议员选举、高层重组和新产业拓展的资料都足够有用，”那女人越过电脑屏幕的上沿望向露易丝，目光灼灼，“无意冒犯，但莱克斯集团新上任的年轻CEO怕是要给大都会的明亮添一层复杂的底色了。”  
“我希望有朝一日用到这些的时候，‘匿名线人’说法还能令人信服，”露易丝叹了口气，双眼却是亮的，“我没法不好奇你是怎么拿到这些的。”  
“不要小看一个古董商。”女人说着，微笑，呡了一口茶，并无意继续回答。  
露易丝选择了关机。她将咖啡饮尽，感受到心脏加速的跳动，却不仅是因为咖啡因。她从自己的包里拿出一叠厚厚的文件，按那女人推给她电脑的样子推还给对方。  
“这是你想要的，”她低声说，“我的确留了备份，但这些都是原件，是我拥有的全部。”  
那女人将手指若有所思地按在了档案夹发旧的封面上，但没有翻开它们的意思。  
“我邮件里的一个问题，你没有回答——不知道你现在能否告诉我你对这个案子的看法，不是来自贵报社‘十年内最有可能得普利策的记者’，而是来自露易丝·莱恩。”  
露易丝眨了眨眼睛。“‘十年内最有可能得普利策的记者’就是露易丝·莱恩，”她几乎不喘气地回答，手指却在桌面下的膝盖上收紧，“而这个案子……足够诡异。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“你知道为什么媒体报道它。他回了哥谭才消失不见，但哥谭警方不想理会，那男孩从前的资助机构也不想管：理由是他过了16岁。他学校里的朋友把这事捅给媒体，如果不是与韦恩集团有关，哥谭谁会在乎一个失踪的大学生？”  
“按照报道，韦恩集团声明他们对这事一无所知。”那女人说。  
“事实并非如此，而我一度为这事实着迷，”露易丝说，嘴角有一丝复杂的笑容，“那不是个学习天赋最高的男孩，或许他去不了耶鲁，但他也绝不差劲，留在哥谭毫不费力。他与韦恩集团的联系也远比集团自己声明的要紧密——韦恩集团每年付他的学费，他在城里上私立高中，不是寄宿学校，信息库里的紧急联络地址是韦恩大宅。”  
“你说有‘不可抗因素’阻止了你继续调查，”那女人沉吟着，“我本以为是警方，官员，甚至军方。”  
露易丝缓缓呼出一口气。  
“不，要求我停止调查的是卢修斯·福克斯，他态度足够礼貌，但已经算得上‘不可抗因素’了，”她微微耸肩，“然后我实习期的暂驻结束了，我回到海湾这一边，星球日报的所有人为新员工的安全回归喝了一次香槟。”  
“我明白了。”那女人说。  
她饮尽了自己的茶，穿上了她的薄外套，站起身后显得个子很高。她信手将那些资料夹在臂下，先说了“再见”，露易丝应了一句，等她走出四五米，年轻的记者突然开了口。  
“你为什么对此好奇，”露易丝盯着那些文件夹，“普林斯小姐？”  
“而你为什么对那些好奇呢，露易斯？”女人微笑起来，“我在这里住了几周，大家都说这城市的明日会更美。”  
她没等露易丝回答，只是转身走到了主街上拦了一辆车，报了一个五星酒店的名字。当出租车开上驶回市内的路线，她在后座打开了那叠资料的第一页。  
哈德逊大学一年级学生理查德·约翰·格雷森自照片上向她望来，蓝眼睛年轻而闪亮。

戴安娜·普林斯在酒店套房中踢掉了鞋子，抱着她新得的资料坐在床上。露易丝·莱恩把一切都整理得清晰明细，她从案发地警局的报案笔录看起，一直翻到剪报上韦恩集团的声明。那之间有些别的照片和小幅报道：一度媒体把那男孩称为布鲁斯·韦恩的养子，记者拍到不止一次慈善活动中韦恩和他低声说话的照片。但两年前，那个男孩失踪的日子里，韦恩集团对此矢口否认，只说他是基金会的捐助对象之一。  
更可怕也更恶毒的揣测确然存在。男孩在学校里为数不多的几个朋友一口咬定布鲁斯·韦恩对他做了什么，哪怕不是韦恩，也可能是韦恩的狐朋狗友。戴安娜在一分钟里只盯着那些孩子的报案时间看，一分钟后她离开了床，从自己的资料里抽出一个笔记本，在一条时间线里加注了这个日期。  
彼时韦恩集团的发言人用“布鲁斯·韦恩不在国内”回应了那些具有针对性的质询——他最后一次露面是在男孩失踪前的一个月，那时他去了韦恩科技的研究中心，接着和研究员与律师一起上了直升机，去“谈一个机密的政府合作项目”；在男孩失踪的四个月后，哥谭公报上登了一条韦恩在阿尔卑斯山遇险的新闻：疯狂爱好极限运动的花花公子在瑞士接受了一次手术，错过了当年的董事大会，其后的消息鲜有人知。  
戴安娜的手指磨擦着笔记本的纸页。就在这页手写的时间线后，本子中夹着一张剪下的报纸头版，因多次的折叠而显得脆弱不堪。她在思考中再次展开了那页报纸，头版纯黑的底色时隔两年依旧给她的指尖留下墨色，在那黑色上，巨大的白色字母构成“蝙蝠侠消失”的字样，后面配上一个单独成行的血腥问号。  
戴安娜盯着报纸最上方的发行日期。今日得到的线索填补了这条线路的空缺，理查德·格雷森失踪在这报纸发行之前，韦恩的事故发生在这报导之后。她从她众多的纸质资料里抽出属于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩的那些，把它们依次摊开在桌面上。  
“所以，你还活着吗？”她喃喃自语，望向属于蝙蝠侠的那张信息寥寥的档案，继而目光转向属于布鲁斯·韦恩和理查德·格雷森的纸页，“还有你，和你。”  
她用手里的笔轻敲着桌面，但空荡明亮的房间里无人给她回答，只有细碎稀疏的尘埃浮动在斜日的金黄中。几分钟后她重新收起了那些纸张，在将它们重放回行李箱前，她看了一眼箱子中最后一样她一直没有拿出来的东西：一台很像她先前交给露易丝·莱恩的手提电脑，那里面的资料也同另一台里那些有着同样的来源，不过这些的分类叫“ARGUS”。  
那是她不能给露易丝·莱恩的部分。她把资料重新放好，用蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩淹没了那些她掌握的最高机密。  
然后她给酒店前台去了个电话，约了一艘私人游艇载她去哥谭。

哥谭令人印象深刻。  
如果这世界上有某种“百闻不如一见”排行榜，哥谭一定名列前茅。戴安娜在从旧城码头登岸前已经闻到了城市的味道：工业废气，污水排放，还有春日在这座钢铁森林的缝隙里挣扎着吐出的气息。  
仲春里白昼漫长了不少，光虽暗了下去，天空却仍蓝着。游艇离港前，舵手千叮万嘱要她在夜幕降临前离开老街、去到酒店里，戴安娜则选择一头钻进这城市的灰尘和喧声中去。  
走过两个街区后，她遇到一个还有人照管的报摊。哥谭本地的报纸都疯狂报道着布鲁斯·韦恩今晚出席哥谭艺术博物馆年度慈善晚宴的消息——那场被追踪报道了好一阵子的阿尔卑斯山事故后，两年里的第一次，布鲁斯·韦恩即将公开现身哥谭。  
一片韦恩之间她瞥到唯一一份外城发行的报纸，今日星球日报的头版是大都会这一年的头号人物，莱克斯集团的新总裁小莱克斯·卢瑟。戴安娜想起这则报道里有条消息说莱克斯昨天离开了大都会，她对那张年轻的脸孔深深皱眉。  
她继续向更灰暗错综的街区走去，几分钟后她推开一座邻街廉价公寓楼的大门。这楼里上了年岁的走廊多半断了电，电梯也停止了运行；薄暮正降临在城市的天际线上，公寓的公共区域里一片昏黑，唯有楼梯间的窗口透进光来。戴安娜爬楼时自那里向外投去一瞥，望见旧城中心被层层脚手架和两台塔吊包围的韦恩塔。在这个距离，她看不清传闻中的任何一尊滴水兽，倒是有一滴水从更高的水管衔接处滴下来，在昏暗中“吧嗒”一声滴在戴安娜的鞋尖前。  
她要找的黑人女子正等在自己狭窄的公寓门口，见到她的第一句话便是：“我不该给你提供消息。我不知道你是新来的。”  
“我只问几个问题，”戴安娜说，“我知道我不是这里的老玩家，所以有什么让你不安的问题，你一概可以不答。”  
“并且你得付给我说好的价钱。”  
“我言而有信。”戴安娜从外套内袋里掏出一个装满现金的信封。  
女人鼻间发出一声短促的声响，戴安娜猜得到那是什么意思：这位哥谭的“老玩家”正忍住对揣着这样一个信封独自在街巷里行走的外地人的不屑。接下来的几秒钟里戴安娜安静地看着对方掂量着自己——而不是那信封的厚度。最终那女人反手扭开了公寓的房门把手，她用背把门抵开，倒退着走进去，戴安娜跟进公寓，反手阖上了门。  
“你要问什么？”  
“蝙蝠侠，”戴安娜飞快地说，“我要确定他这两年是不是真的从未出现在哥谭。”  
贩卖情报的女人露出点古怪的神色，似乎觉得这个问题问得太过便宜了些。  
“没错。”她回答，“否则我们这种人总会知道的。”  
“但哥谭没有就此陷入混乱，”戴安娜紧跟着发问，目光尖锐，“单凭警察做不到这一点，谁接管了哥谭？”  
那女人脸上的神色更古怪了。戴安娜等她回答，但她只是嚅嗫，面色愈发不安。  
“我不会回答这个。”最终她这样说。斜阳从她劣质帽衫的肩线溜到了灰暗的门框上。  
戴安娜沉默了一秒，然后耸了耸肩。“我说我出得起好价钱，”她边说边从手中的信封里抽出一张印有富兰克林头像的绿票子，然而即便少了这张钞票，那个信封仍是鼓鼓的，“你知道你刚才回答的那个问题远不值我手里这个价钱。”  
她这样说着，把抽出的一百美元递给那女人。那女人犹豫着，没有接钱，戴安娜挑起眉毛看着对方，这回她紧紧盯在了信封的厚度上，咬了咬牙。  
“蝙蝠消失了，然后怪物接管了哥谭。”女人低声说着，手指神经质地揪着袖子上的线头，仿佛下一刻地板上的阴影里就会伸出一只捉住她脚踝的利爪，“那些被蝙蝠捉拿的怪物……他们回来了，他们做了真正的警察。”  
“难以置信。”戴安娜说，她的声线并未被那女人的紧张影响。  
然而对方猛地抬了头，眼睛透着混有恐惧和激动的光芒。  
“不，小姐，他们并非自愿。有人给他们套上项圈，有人在幕后牵线——”  
她突然噤了声。戴安娜的手指骤然捉住了她的手腕，疼痛让她惊恐，她瞪大了眼睛。  
“别说话。”戴安娜不震动声带地开口，“谢谢，我不需要知道更多了。”  
她把整个信封都塞进情报贩子的手里，转身拉门走出公寓。外面的走廊上不知何时已经站了一个高个子的年轻男人，他的棒球帽沿遮住了他的脸，但他强健的肩膀和胸膛在那件老旧的T恤下无法隐藏。  
戴安娜一秒钟里站在原地。她进入公寓时没看到任何人，在刚才的几分钟里她也没听到房门打开或楼梯震动的声音，但这个男人现在就站在这里，这栋吱吱呀呀的老公寓对此似乎毫不知情。  
而后她沿着走廊走过去，一路步伐平稳。两相接近时他看了她一眼，她在棒球帽的阴影下机敏地捕捉到对方虹膜的蓝色，她能辨出对方的站姿，甚至是那发型修剪的风格，哪怕他蜷曲的黑发并未被剃短到几乎暴露头皮的程度。  
一个士兵。  
擦肩而过时，她以最为亲切的方式向他微笑，有不到一瞬的时间里他几乎下意识地扯动嘴角给予回应，暴露了他也并非哥谭本地人的事实。  
一个不属于哥谭的士兵出现在哥谭一栋聚满情报贩卖者的旧楼里。  
戴安娜知道自己被盯上了。走出这条街巷后不久，她注意到蓝眼睛的男人用算得上专业的跟踪技巧缀在她身后，距离却比典型的远上一些。带着几分试探的意图，戴安娜用了一个摆脱追踪的小技巧，她以为成功了，但当她换上礼服、化好妆容踏出酒店电梯的时候，她辩出同一个男人穿着一件旧帽衫站在酒店大堂里。她没有再试图甩脱他，直到她在哥谭艺术博物馆大门的红毯前下车，他终于止步于一街之隔的围观人群之中。她走了不接受媒体拍照的通道，进到博物馆前回望了一眼——跟踪者暂时消失了，夜幕浸透了哥谭，中城区灯火通明，豪车的漆光上反射着记者疯狂闪烁的闪光灯，博物馆大厅里传来馨香和乐声。  
哥谭确实令人印象深刻。  
尤其是当她看到在博物馆大门前向记者招手，并从司机手里接过正装外套、堪堪披在了标语T恤外的小莱克斯·卢瑟的时候。


	8. Chapter 8

“我记得你，女士。”  
戴安娜站在一幅现代艺术作品前凝视时，莱克斯自后方走近，站到她身边。在她回答前，他的目光当先汇聚到遍布画布的黑白两色上，然后他过分轻快地发笑：“‘恐怖的平衡’，哈！”【注1】  
“我的荣幸，卢瑟先生。您的宅邸与莱克斯集团的晚宴确实令人印象颇深。”戴安娜露出礼貌的社交笑容。  
“没错，没错，”衬托藏品的灯光照在莱克斯那头打卷的红发上，他摇晃着手里半满的香槟，嗤了一声，“尤其是第二天技术部门告诉我有几百个服务器被盗的那种晚宴——你看，有趣的是，总有小偷游荡在我的花园和客厅里。”  
戴安娜轻轻地从酒杯里啜了一口：“那您在哥谭可谓十分安全，这里没有您的客厅，也没有您的花园。”  
莱克斯的嗓子里发一个介于“哈”和“哼”之间的声响，对面前的画作打起手势：“说起客厅，你喜欢这幅画么？我觉得它很适合我的客厅——”  
戴安娜的手包里此时传来一声清晰的震动音。莱克斯听到了，非常夸张地向她手指间看了一眼，戴安娜取出手机看了看，目光几乎是冷漠的。  
“是我的委托人。”她说，匆匆整理了一下自己的头发，嘴角略过一个极快的微笑，“失陪，卢瑟先生。”  
“那你过一会儿可要回来。”  
戴安娜只走出了一步，闻言止步回望，莱克斯过于年轻的灰蓝眼睛被光漾出一团模糊的深绿色，那让戴安娜本能地觉得危险。  
而他只轻描淡写地说：“我们该再聊点什么。”  
“当然。”她回答，然后毫无停顿地继续自己的脚步，任凭晚宴人流阻断自己与来自大都会的年轻人。博物馆的设计给了她便利，洗手间与主展厅离得很远，她走过漫长的大理石走廊，从那些平日里游客寥寥、现今却被来宾占满的小楼梯拾级而下。洗手间变成了云雾缭绕的吸烟室，戴安娜费了些力气，终于把自己藏身进金属风格装饰的隔间深处。  
手机一直在她的手包里沉默着。这部彩色屏幕的黑莓7100T手机毫无通讯作用，它实则是个黑市转销的窃听器探测设备——一声震动，代表发信器离她很近。  
她仔细地将探测器靠近自己，从礼服布料的每一丝褶皱探到鞋底和鞋跟，然而探测器只是沉默着。她并不太在意莱克斯·卢瑟的怀疑，也不觉得他有能不让她察觉的放置窃听器手法，但她需要排除这种可能，以致被迫多花了五分钟检查自己随身的一切。  
因为剩下的那一种可能更加棘手：窃听器在卢瑟身上，并且有一个未知的第三方已经听到了他们的谈话。  
戴安娜重新回到宴会厅，高跟鞋在石料上踩出脆生生的鼓点。莱克斯的身高毫不突出，但找到他一点也不难——当戴安娜走近时，他正和几位目光莫名慈祥的中年女名流交谈甚欢。  
“韦伯太太， 我当然记得你，还有你给我父亲的那笔慷慨投资，谁不想给诚恳得要命的老莱克斯·卢瑟投笔钱呢——哦，你是冲着我的名字？谢谢，谢谢——”  
戴安娜紧盯住对方那颗乱晃的后脑勺，怀疑这群听着他飞速说话的女人究竟能否捕捉到他吐出的一半单词，而伪装待命的“手机”在戴安娜的手心中适时地震了一下，确认着莱克斯·卢瑟不自知的可疑处境。  
莱克斯突然在这时回了头，就如预先计划得周全一般，对她露出一个看似极尽惊喜的眼神。  
“普林斯小姐，原来你在这儿……你看过那幅波提切利了吗？它是不是真的？”   
年轻人目光灼灼，然而戴安娜知晓这一晚没有展出任何一幅波提切利的画作，他只是需要一个离开的理由，并把这份差事毫不犹豫地丢给了他人。她一时没有回答，然后意识到莱克斯仍然盯着自己。他还在会长痘的年纪，目光却算得上是无形的威逼，戴安娜却只感受到冒犯而非压力，她想自己可以就这样转身离开，但莱克斯身上也的确不乏她所想要探究的东西。  
于是她只说：“我想您该亲自来看看，卢瑟先生。”  
“是啊，是啊。”这回答立刻得到了他兴高采烈的回应，莱克斯把手里几乎未饮的酒杯按在了侍应生的银托盘上，用许多年轻又轻快的笑容和手势向他方才的谈话者告辞，“让我们去看看。”  
他们一路向某个卢瑟随便选择的方向走去，戴安娜在前，但莱克斯贴得过近，那种掌控般的势头让戴安娜再次感受到冒犯。  
“卢瑟先生，我想今晚真的没有一幅波提切利的画。”她清晰地说道。  
“我的晚会上也没有，又丑又老，波提切利，和我的客厅可不相称，嗯？”莱克斯飞快地说，“让我想一想，对了，没错，我的晚会上没有任何寻找买家的艺术品。我不禁好奇，普林斯小姐，你是怎么被邀请过去的呢？”  
“莱克斯集团给大都会博物馆做了一套新的服务系统，使得大都会艺术博物馆终于能数字化他们最古老的那批藏书——其中最老的那本远比哥伦布的脚步要早，而那就是我的专业范围了，卢瑟先生。”戴安娜说，“还有，我想我还没告诉过您我的名字。您是有什么背诵来宾名册一类的爱好吗？”  
“人总会有点特殊的爱好。”莱克斯毫不着意地耸了耸肩，又抖着他的袖口看了看手表，“就像我父亲，他热爱纠正我的错误：‘错了，亚历山大’，‘又错了，亚历山大’，‘真该死，亚历山大’。”  
“冒昧一提，您知道‘亚历山大’在古希腊语中的意思吗？”戴安娜突然饶有兴趣地问。【注2】  
莱克斯的回应是他用力地挥了一下手，像是她打断了某种东西：“这世界上有成千上万个亚历山大，普林斯小姐，不是每个起名的人都会查字典。”  
戴安娜再次开口前，莱克斯用一根竖起的手指阻断了她。他盯着自己的手表，突然打了个响指，然后厅堂里的光便戏剧般地暗了下来。 在几束柔和而神秘地转动着的灯光下，莱克斯的眼睛亮得让戴安娜感到警惕。  
“事实上，普林斯小姐，”他的语速刻意慢了下来，“我不仅喜欢背来宾名单，还喜欢背他们的到场时间表。”  
音响便在这时轻微地震响了一下，晚会开场时致过辞的主持人再次登台，轻轻试了试话筒，并立即得到了几乎所有人的瞩目。  
“收藏家，慈善家，哥谭市的荣誉市民和真正的朋友，第一个和最后一个哥谭人——欢迎布鲁斯·韦恩先生。”  
灯光熄灭了。  
突如其来的黑暗带来几声乍起的惊呼，戴安娜四下环顾，只看到展厅未及完全闭合的门缝中有一线光束落在地面，在黑暗中切开了笔直而白亮的一道颜色。她追着那束光去望，未曾料及突然有个甘醇的声音透过话筒低沉开口，话音在黑暗中环绕回荡：“晚上好，哥谭。”  
抽气声齐生生地响起，随之而来的尖叫刺痛了戴安娜的鼓膜，但她没错过莱克斯低声发笑的嗤响。灯光渐次重亮，交错的复杂低语如同蜂群盘旋在天顶之下，却又在灯光全部亮起时齐齐停顿——  
布鲁斯·韦恩站在展厅中心为晚宴临时搭建的圆形台上，穿着一套色泽深绿近黑的西装，站姿放松，脸孔看起来正是霸占哥谭各大报纸头版的照片的模样，只是他缺了条胳膊。  
有只香槟杯在落到大理石上摔碎了。震惊的低语复又响起，四下可闻。  
“抱歉，抱歉，”韦恩在台上低声嘟囔着，听起来却像是要发笑的模样，“让我调整一下。”  
他向右侧平移了一步，然后他的胳膊理所应当般地回来了。人群中传来一声响亮的诅咒上帝的声音。  
“如你们所见，我是个全息投影，”韦恩张开他终于全部归位的两条手臂，在原地转了一圈，“但你们问我问题，我也会回答——来吧，试试，我亲爱的朋友们。”  
戴安娜下意识地去看莱克斯·卢瑟，后者正意兴十足地勾起一边的嘴角，眼中却笑意全无。  
“全息投影是个伪命题，普林斯小姐。”他的手中不知何时又拿起了一杯香槟。戴安娜猜莱克斯集团的CEO年轻到不够饮酒年龄，而莱克斯只是摇晃着杯子，眼睛紧盯着那些从打转的金黄酒液里升起的气泡。  
“真正的全息投影是在空气中投影立体影像，注意，‘空气’——但韦恩科技没能逾越这道壁垒。韦恩的影像正站在某个透明容器里，我猜是偏振材料，在特意布置的光线下几乎看不到边缘。一点毫无难度的韦恩科技的小把戏。”  
戴安娜想起那里确实先前就立着一个透明的圆柱体，因为在一座博物馆里太像一个空置的展柜而被所有人忽略。  
“所以你也是来看布鲁斯·韦恩的。”戴安娜平静地说，推断这事似乎确实超出了莱克斯的预料，年轻人身上正露出无形却鲜明的不悦。  
莱克斯则是倏地一笑：“谁不是呢，普林斯小姐？”  
他这样说着，但只是远远地看着韦恩的全息投影，没有任何上前一探究竟的意思。戴安娜想这是个好时机，于是她撇下莱克斯，站到好奇的人群里，忠实地围到“布鲁斯·韦恩”的身边。当距离足够近，她能看清光影构筑的男人站在弧面构筑的透明展罩之中，极为鲜活地微笑并低声说话，与传闻中的形象别无二致。等到她再走得近一点，她看清韦恩胸前一字式折叠的口袋巾上印着“韦恩科技”的名字与标志，看起来莫名有些好笑。  
“您就像个给您的公司当街发传单的布偶熊，韦恩先生。”大抵因为面前所站并非真人，戴安娜任凭自己的真实想法脱口而出，语气轻快得几乎挨上“不礼貌”的边界。  
韦恩的影像向她转过了脸，露出仿佛迎着闪光灯的笑容，眼角带着一丝笑纹，牙齿整齐白亮。  
“你看起来不像哥谭人，小姐，”他说着夸张地欠身，“不管是什么理由带你来了哥谭，我都感谢它。”  
“或许。”戴安娜轻声说，歪了歪头，“也未必。”  
“那是什么缘由带你来了哥谭？”韦恩在他透明的容身之所中笑得坚持不懈。  
戴安娜的回答则是向这虚影轻轻举杯：“老实说，韦恩先生，没见真人版本的您，我还是有点失望的。再见。”  
“希望再会，小姐。”他近乎程式化地回答，然后他消失了，并再度带来一串小小的惊呼。戴安娜以为这是花花公子的一个把戏，几秒钟后他还会缺胳膊少腿地回来，愚蠢而装模作样地道一顿歉。  
但他没有。  
布鲁斯·韦恩的“伪全息投影”消失的第二秒，音响发出的刺耳噪音毫不留情地凿穿透了展厅中和煦的温暖。足以引发大面积头痛的电流噪响了一阵，但当它停下的时候，另一个同样响亮尖利的声音紧接其后，仿佛有人咬着话筒一般地开口——  
“我真的，非常、非常、非常失望……！看看这儿！看看那儿！布鲁西？布鲁西？布鲁西宝贝儿！你在哪儿——？？”  
有个并不在场的人正用场内的音响发出疯狂的大笑，宾客惊恐地四散奔逃，这景象突然间莫名“哥谭”了起来，戴安娜一时间仅仅讶异于这变故本身，而随之而来的下一刻，有什么人轰然撞开了展厅的大门。  
“GCPD！所有人！不许动！”  
全副武装的警察荷枪实弹地从三扇门里冲进来，但根本没人停住不动。一时间，跑动和尖叫声淹没在那个依旧在重申自己对“布鲁西”的不满的刺耳叫喊里，直到一个穿着风衣而非制服的人从警察中间大步走来，他的怒吼成功压过了人群的喧闹：“关掉那天杀的音响！”  
“这样挂电话可不礼貌！”音响里的声音显然也听到了，它骤然嘶哑下来，难得地说出个完整得多的句子，“啧，嘀嗒——嘀嗒——时间不等人，难得今天我有B计划！寻宝愉快，小吉米，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
声音戛然而止，整个大厅里甚至安静了一秒钟。

“一名被称为‘小丑’的疯狂罪犯打算在晚宴上绑架布鲁斯·韦恩。”那穿风衣的人，哥谭警局的詹姆斯·戈登警长这样解释道。  
疏散一整个展厅只用了十五分钟，与会者蜂拥离开的同时更多的警察在冲进来，戴安娜注意到他们显然急切地在寻找什么。在这种时候，哥谭人与外来者突然变得极易分辨——那些听到“小丑”这个词便即刻不想在展厅多呆的，悉数都是本地的名流。他们毫不在意警察的行动，只急切地想要离这个地方越远越好。  
戴安娜跻身于反应相对快些的外地人队伍里，在分流的出口前被核对了三遍护照信息，还被一条警犬严严实实地嗅了两圈。在她终于得以踏出博物馆大门的时候，另一个没穿制服的警探匆匆逆向挤过人群，走向戈登警长，从对方压低的急促话语里她依稀捕捉到“匿名线报”与“拆弹”之类词汇。她回头撇了一眼，却最终没有多做停留，后面的人群不住发出催促，她走下博物馆外宽阔冰凉的台阶，步入一片刺眼的红蓝闪光之中。  
多数人正在博物馆前等待，宴会本应开到夜半之后，而那些豪华轿车尚未来得及到场把他们接走。原地不熄火待命的警车给喧声不歇的夜里添上浓浓的尾气味道，戴安娜艰难地穿过人群， 耳边全然是沸声连天的抱怨，甚至在莱克斯·卢瑟第一次叫到她的名字时，她根本没有听见——更让她烦躁的是，在莱克斯第二次叫出她的名字时，她听清了。她在刹那间想要装作全然未闻径直离开，直到她有一阵子没发挥功用的“手机”连震两下。  
两下震动，代表她距离信号的接收终端很近。  
戴安娜倏忽屏住了呼吸。  
莱克斯·卢瑟正站在一辆及时到场的布加迪轿车的另一侧。隔着引擎未熄的车子的距离，对于一场恍若未闻的擦肩而过而言再合适不过，但戴安娜决定停下脚步。  
“我该载你一程，普林斯小姐，”莱克斯说，手指敲着这辆哥谭牌照的豪车的引擎盖，“我猜你的车还没到。”  
司机此时离开驾驶座，走向莱克斯的一侧，准备为他拉开车门。戴安娜的目光在周遭游走一圈，最终落在莱克斯·卢瑟的司机与他的空气耳机上——那确实是方才离她最近的人。  
莱克斯·卢瑟被他的司机窃听了。  
百闻不如一见的哥谭着实在今晚发挥了令人始料不及的水平。  
“这太容易引起误会了，卢瑟先生，”她听似不经意地说着，神色若有所思，“但我确实想要一张你司机的名片，如果我没看错，他是这里到得最及时的那个。”  
在莱克斯回答之前，她已然走得近了，仿佛再自然不过般站在了莱克斯与他沉默的司机之间。“手机”复在她的手包里震响两下，伴着莱克斯一声深究起来不见得友好的笑声，而那司机一直不曾言语，上半张脸被制服帽檐的阴影笼住，露出他蓄着浓密胡须的下颌。他们之间几乎就在一瞬中形成了某种沉重近乎迫人的沉默，直到莱克斯解开了他西装外套的单扣，双手掐腰，把外套后摆撇在身后，长吸了一口气，扬起了下巴。  
“那让我们把普林斯小姐想要的东西给她，马龙先生，然后让我们离开这个地方，哥谭太过迷人了。”  
司机仍然沉默着点了头，回手在西服内侧的口袋中取出了一张名片，递给了戴安娜。戴安娜接过来，卡片上印着一家高端租车公司的标志与一串号码。  
“我猜我打这个号码就能找到你，先生？”  
莱克斯·卢瑟的司机终于说了话，声音低沉：“您可以找到我的公司，女士。”  
他说着，给莱克斯拉开了车门，而莱克斯坐进车里，未曾向戴安娜告别。单向的玻璃贴膜阻隔了戴安娜的视线，他们驶离时有风吹动了她的礼服裙角，夜风里有警笛呼啸而来又呼啸远行的声音。  
戴安娜找出她真正的那部手机，拨打了手中名片上的电话。

一个小时后，换下礼服长裙的戴安娜·普林斯开着一辆新租来的捷豹轿车，驶过罗伯特·凯恩纪念桥。  
这一夜的月色远不够好，驶出桥柱高处探照灯的范围外，光源几乎只余身后哥谭城区的遥远灯火，前路上的旷野则在夜风的吹割下漆黑一片。戴安娜在一个无灯的出口驶离了州级公路，车灯的照亮下，路面显出灰暗的裂纹，边缘隐没进荒草，其上仅有一条车道。此外，她能看清的只剩低矮虬结的灌木与稍远处树木黑色的轮廓。  
戴安娜充满怀疑地一路行驶，仅一处被前灯照亮的路牌说明了前方将进入私有道路，但那之后路面只是更加狭窄，灌木进逼到了柏油边缘的缝隙里，车轮连番碾过无人打扫的枯枝和腐叶。  
当她终于驶离了树木的阴影，荒芜的开阔地尽头有一团模糊的影子，仿佛一只蹲踞在夜色中的兽类。她向那团无光的影子前进，驶过半英里后，方才收不到信号的定位仪器重新连上了线，韦恩庄园在屏幕上闪烁于她的前方。  
戴安娜松了些油门，降下一线车窗，原野上发冷的土腥味被风送进车厢里，而后她一路缓行，直到车灯照亮了一扇盘结着植物花纹的高耸铁艺门。她在车灯里望见两侧门柱石上吊饰的W纹章，却没看到任何可以联系到庄园内部的现代化设备。  
戴安娜在铸铁的葡萄藤之间望去，韦恩宅邸与这扇大门间隔着对得起这家族财富与声名的距离，她只能看到那座城堡似的建筑在夜色中全然漆黑的遥远轮廓，在某几个瞬间里仿若一座要塞，没有一个窗口漏出灯光。  
就在这时，毫无征兆地，某种比汽车强劲得多的引擎发动出突兀的声响。她立刻把车熄了火，车灯灭去，黑暗笼罩了大门。她无声地从车里钻出来，正看到宅邸轮廓后几线灯光亮起，伴随着螺旋桨的声响，一架直升机从宅邸后方起飞。随着直升机不断升高，在那方向上突然传来刺耳的尖笑，非人的响亮显然出自某种扩音设备，声音继而又被螺旋桨声击打得破碎而更加疯狂，她立刻意识到这笑声为何如此耳熟——正是这声音的出现让GCPD把所有人都踢出了哥谭市艺术博物馆的年度慈善晚宴。  
“B计划”，这疯子刚在不久前信誓旦旦地说。  
猛然间，就如沉睡的厄运睁开了眼睛，火光从这座黑暗沉默如要塞的宅邸中爆发而起，千百片玻璃旋即碎裂，顶层砖石渐次倾塌。火光照亮了建筑逐渐化为废墟的轮廓，而窜起的火焰冲天而上，被直升机掀起的气流吹动着，升腾出倍于宅邸本身的高度。这不过几秒中发生一切的着实惊得戴安娜倒退了一步，火舌正从韦恩宅邸的每一个窗口咆哮而出，庞大的浓烟在被照亮的一角天幕中升起，偌大的建筑此时只像块被热刀子搅烂的奶酪，完好无损的唯有天边那架向西北方离去的直升机。  
戴安娜抬头仰望。烟幕与火光的交织的夜色中，一颗黑色的流星正划过天空。

 

【注1】《恐怖的平衡》(A Balance of Terror)，BvS里挂在莱克斯客厅里的那副画，戳这里看图，说实在的我是不会想要把它挂在家里的。  
【注2】亚历山大（Alexander）在古希腊语中的意思是“（人民）守护者”。对于我这种经常对小细节脑洞大开的人，卢瑟的名字真是……意义十足。


	9. Chapter 9

哥谭在令人不快这方面确实超凡脱俗。  
听到小丑声音的那一刻，超人后悔当初在ARGUS基地里，“第一位和最后一位哥谭人”向他发问时，他没有明确地回答：不，我不是哥谭人。【注】  
小丑没有嚷出绑架布鲁斯·韦恩计划的目的，但超人知道他是为了逼出蝙蝠侠。整个哥谭在近两年里都维持着这般令人燥怒的尝试，这座城市仿若一只黑暗黏腻的活物，许多触手充满恶意地互斗不休，却又有某个统一的意志，拒绝接受任何固有部分的失去，也不忘齐齐向外蔓延试探，试图重新纠缠上那个斩断它肢体的人。  
此时超人悬停在夜空之上。他想把这个怪物直接撕烂。  
韦恩家族世代传承的庄园正在他的脚下熊熊燃烧，灼热的火光与升腾的气流仿佛能舔舐到他的面颊。超人自他悬停的地处向前迈出一步，像是要走下一级不存在的台阶。  
下一刻，他如流星般向小丑的直升机坠落。  
那速度中的破坏性令人恐惧。他几乎是笔直地踩落在了直升机的前端，旋翼打到他身上便即刻破裂四散，机舱外壳多撑了半秒，也在他的脚下开裂。直升机陷入突如其来的猛转和失重般的急落，他精准地落进驾驶座后的位置，正在飞行员的视觉死角，但那两个戴着可笑面具的喽啰正在猛拽操控杆，根本不暇回头去看。机舱里的尖笑正变作尖叫，那头发染绿的疯子像空罐头里仅存的一颗豆子那样四下乱撞，肢体发出许多豆子被碾碎的声音。  
几秒钟里直升机就旋转着落了地，本已被加速度骤变弄碎的尾翼当先甩飞出去。在那最终也最暴力的减速中，超人拎住了小丑，抬手撕开机舱的顶部的裂隙，纵身飞离这团皱裂变形的废铁。小丑仍在说着什么，声音嘶哑，远比旋翼噪音刺耳的笑声却愈发低沉。一团小小的火光正从直升机的残骸中腾起，但半空里的旋转几乎泼空了它的油箱，随之而来的爆炸声只能堪堪盖过小丑的嗓音——这声闷响过后，小丑也没了声息。  
超人在半空中短暂地停留，目光冷冷地扫过依旧燃烧的庄园——古老建筑的顶层已然坍塌大半，坠下的梁木击穿了楼板，门扇摇晃在半融化的金属合页上。他看到地底的洞穴，钟乳石间陈列的装备清晰可见，悉数静默，其间空无一人，唯有栖息在此的蝙蝠正狂乱地飞散着，搅动终端显示器上满覆的灰尘。  
虽然不合道理，但这使他不悦。  
他的目光继续顺着蝙蝠洞中的通道移动，接上宅邸门前的车道，然后发觉这一晚又一个不愉快的意外：韦恩宅邸的铸铁门外停着一辆价值不菲的捷豹轿车，车旁站着他今日早些时候撞见的那个女人。她抱臂仰望着他的方向，尽管他知道在这距离和光线下对方不可能看清自己，某个瞬间中，他仍觉得他们视线相交。  
超人皱起了眉，敲动了耳中的通讯器。  
“任务完毕，目标负伤待回收，腰椎L3、L4可见骨折。肯特，完毕。  
整晚他都保持在线，但此前既不想提供足够详实的报告，也不想收到明细的任务指示——不只有小丑想重新找到蝙蝠侠，一旦事件引起沃勒的注意，她很可能要他旁观待命，看蝙蝠侠是否真会因危机而最终现身。  
但现在，指挥中心待命的某个少校只要求他将小丑转移到回收地点，语调近乎机械。超人不以为意，正如他没有在意小丑的生命指征正在飞行中一路走低。他到达指定坐标，手指一松，哥谭的犯罪之王软绵绵地倒在浸满夜露的湿草上，没发出一点声响。

对于韦恩庄园的焚毁和小丑的闹剧，次日的哥谭报以冷漠抑或习以为常的平静。  
黎明的冷雾伴着阴云到来，几乎将城市带回刚刚挣扎脱身的冬日里去。克拉克再次降落在哥谭无人的街巷里时，时逢周末，白日里活动的那部分哥谭还尚未完全苏醒。他重新穿上了褪色的牛仔裤与久远的高中年代仅存的一件带帽卫衣，兜帽拉上，便成为无人注目的模样。两个街区外的报摊刚刚开张，摆出了印得有点模糊的当日哥谭公报。头版上是昨夜博物馆慈善晚会中断的报道，篇幅都用在韦恩的失约缺席和可笑的全息投影上，GCPD占了一个小位置，记者公式般叙述了高效安全的人群疏散，还有一个被处理的炸弹威胁，韦恩庄园失火但无人员伤亡的消息藏在角落里，韦恩集团宣称布鲁斯·韦恩平安无事，因为他当时身处韦恩科技大厦。  
克拉克皱起眉，不仅为媒体报道的乏善可陈，也因为他仍不清楚昨夜至今布鲁斯·韦恩身在何方。好在他有比几张报纸更好的消息渠道，而且韦恩并不是他今天想要找的人。  
他继续沿着冷清的街道行走，向哥谭伸展开常人无法想象的感官。他倾听着暗巷里、咖啡馆里、街角里、旧仓库里、周末空荡的办公室里传出的细语，小丑与韦恩都是高频词汇，唯一接近事实的谣传来自哥谭警局的拘留室，小丑的某个直升机驾驶员活了下来，但消息没有蔓延出罪犯的圈子之外，也没有人知道小丑究竟身在何方。  
这情形几乎令人满意，他也乐于让哥谭再花些时间来发现另一条被斩去的触手——克拉克最终把注意力转向那个并不属于此地，却能在足够糟糕的时间出现在所有热点事件中心的女人身上。  
在罗宾逊广场的边缘，克拉克买了一杯味道差得对得起它价格的咖啡；在广场的另一边，他把那张报纸和还没彻底冷掉的饮料给了蜷缩在唯一一张还算完整的长椅上的流浪汉。  
这人有五成可能是个黑帮底层，七成可能是个瘾君子，九成可能是个小偷。换个时间地点相遇的话，他或许会掏出口袋里那支没子弹的小左轮手枪向克拉克索要现金，而后吃下一顿大概下半辈子也想不明白的教训。但这会儿被寒冷唤醒的人并没有那份精神，他接过东西，不仅含糊地道了个谢，还蠕动着挪了挪身体，让出了小半截长椅。  
克拉克并没有坐下，他只身站在原地，目光越过远处一尊锈蚀的铜像顶端。几分钟后流浪汉问他在仰头看什么，他回答说是一个漂亮的外国女人，进而得到了一个表示“我明白了，你是从阿卡姆出来的”的哼声。  
他继续看着。隔着上万码的距离与高层建筑单面透光的玻璃幕墙，找到戴安娜·普林斯的轻易程度几乎让克拉克吃惊——她不仅没有离开哥谭，甚至还留在前一晚的酒店套房里。他不知道这是愚蠢还是一种昭彰坦然的自信，或许两者皆有，而它们都令他不快。  
他等待了大约三个小时，最终引起他注意的却是一个打到酒店房间的电话，来自一家高端租车公司，一个浓重哥谭街头口音的男声自称是普林斯女士预约的司机。女人张口回答说她今日并没有预约，但句子断在半途，她改口询问起司机的名字。  
“马龙。”对方说道，而普林斯闻言露出一个意味不明的无声微笑。  
克拉克知道她确实不需要一位司机，她昨夜已经从这家公司租了一辆捷豹，克拉克还能看到那辆几小时前韦恩大宅门前见过的车现在正停在酒店地下。但此刻这位女士凭着她近乎荒谬的自信，即刻答应了与对方在傍晚时分见面。他们约见某个接近旧港的街区，一个称不上荒僻却也常年未能从市政翻新计划上除名的地方。  
不自觉间，克拉克鼻孔间也发出了一个“我明白了，你是从阿卡姆出来的”的声音。

戴安娜·普林斯开了那辆捷豹去赴约。克拉克评估了一下寻找隐蔽地点起飞的麻烦，决定并不需要跟得那么紧。他迈步向这一男一女约定的地方走去，而捷豹在城里兜了半圈，大抵试图甩开可能存在的跟踪者——这其间的讽刺意味几乎让克拉克弯起嘴角，但耳中追踪的轿车引擎声始终平稳，那股像它驾驶者一样的过度从容始终令克拉克不快。  
他走过了大约四分之一路程的时候，捷豹终于到达了目的地附近。鞋跟在水泥地面上单调迅疾地敲了一阵，然后是带有异域口音的声音：“马龙先生？普林斯。”  
“普林斯女士，为您效劳。”回答她的是电话里的男声，嗓音沙哑，一成不变的本地口音。  
“我情愿跳过这些客套，马龙先生。我好奇的是，你昨晚的那种‘服务’是贵公司对特别高端客户的常规手段，还是你个人的一点小副业？”  
女人带着侵略性的直截了当并没有让对方恐惧或是疑惑，克拉克耳中的男性呼吸依旧平稳，短暂的停顿后那男声清了清嗓子，语调更平直了一些，去掉了几分街头的口气：“而我好奇的是，莱克斯集团服务器上令你感兴趣的东西，恐怕也不是什么数字化的古老手抄本？”  
另一个停顿，这两个还在相互试探的人用话语在原地兜了个圈。克拉克加快了脚步，然后起跳，在斜阳下低低地飞越过一座城中湾。  
“我们该更早一些认识的，马龙先生。”这回女人的声音里有了些真实的好奇。  
“我不过是一个与你同样对卢瑟感兴趣的人。”那男声说道，没有刚开始时几乎不辨声线的沙哑，克拉克猛然觉得这个声音有点耳熟，“你不认识我，但我见过几个像你这样的女人。”  
“哦，”戴安娜·普林斯发出一个低沉的、几乎被逗乐的单音，“我不认为你曾见过我这样的女人。”  
“我猜是的，我还没找到机会去他的宴会上洗劫服务器。”男声轻笑了一下，似乎开始意识到他得加快进程，“正如你所说，普林斯女士，让我们跳过这些吧。我需要某些莱克斯集团的特定信息，某些小卢瑟在偶发的哥谭半日游时不会带在身上的东西。你来见我，想必也明白卢瑟很难对付，东西需要尽快脱手。我对你的背景没有兴趣，女士，你也不必好奇我的来历，我们公事公办就好。”  
“哪种‘特定信息’？”仿佛是默认了对方的判断，戴安娜·普林斯的语气几乎是职业的。  
“我要你从卢瑟服务器上获取的全部文件，完全买断，不留备份。价格你来定。”  
这回答来得比他预料中的更大胆，而克拉克便在这句话上想起那声音中的熟稔从何而来。适合起飞的荒僻路段已经过去，他跑了起来，用上了不至引起路人怀疑的最快速度。  
普林斯显然没有被这种在支票上随意填字的态度所诱惑，她发出了一声嗤笑：“好吧，马龙先生，至少我们知道了彼此想要的都不是钱。明确来说，我不可能把文件全部给你，你也不必替我担心卢瑟的怀疑。你说‘公事公办’，那就告诉我文件里你具体想要的部分，然后我们可以讨论一下你能支付些什么。”  
男声发出细微的叹息：“女士，你独自在这种地方面见一个显然不是守法公民的哥谭人，我知道你有足够的自信，但在这件事上我不觉得你真正明白什么叫‘危险’。知道得越少，就越对你有好处。”  
“我很坚持。”戴安娜·普林斯极为简单地说。  
“好吧。莱克斯集团的文件里，与关键词‘ARGUS’有关的，我全部都需要。”  
克拉克在一个街区外猛然止步。  
这并非因为对方才所闻感到惊讶，更非迟疑和放弃。这是一种父母从他记事起便教导他养成的、近乎强迫性的习惯：面对愤怒时，首先停止一切动作，直到他确认可以完全掌控自己，从而避免任何无意为之的破坏。  
三秒钟后他重新开始迈步。他已经很近了。  
“ARGUS？”  
“A.R.G.U.S，政府机构，全称是——”  
一面砖墙轰然破碎。马龙与普林斯猛地转向变故发生的方位，然而克拉克已经从砖石中冲了出来，以任何人不及做出反应的速度扼住了马龙的脖子，将他抵撞上他们身后的另一面墙。  
“超人类高级联合调查组。”【注】  
超人向那男人嘶声说道。  
他的指尖在砖墙上戳出了几个凹坑，男人在他的手掌下发出窒息的声音，但克拉克知道自己的力量并没有失控，对方的气管和颈椎都还完好，而软组织挫伤不是他此时想要理会的问题。他再次打量这个男人，从他的络腮胡到左眼上一道醒目的伤疤，那些东西足够转移常人的注意力，克拉克却能看到表象之下的一切。  
“我以为我们说清楚了，‘马龙’，”他咬着牙吐字，那名字几乎在他的齿缝里崩裂，“你以为这可笑的化妆能骗得了谁？我认识你那副骨头。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩戴着深灰色隐形眼镜的双眼睁大了，正迎上超人的瞪视。  
“‘脱了那身蝙蝠戏服’，然后你开始玩文字游戏，嗯？”  
韦恩的嘴唇动了一下，但克拉克并不想听他说话，并将手指收紧了一分，没有在意他徒劳的挣扎。  
戴安娜·普林斯在一旁轻轻抽了一口气。  
克拉克原以为她会逃走，但她只在砖墙碎裂时退开了一步，以此表达了全部的惊讶。现在这声抽气在克拉克的耳中变得格外尖锐，那不是恐惧和惊惶，反而像是她下了某个决定。  
她说：“放开他。”  
克拉克当然没有松手。他用空余那只手从衣袋里掏出一副手铐，精准地扔在她鞋尖前的地面上。  
“把你自己铐在那根水管上。你不会想要我动手的。”  
“什么？”女人没有动，没有低头看那副手铐，甚至没有被冒犯的恼火。她微微蹙起了眉。  
“戴安娜·普林斯，由于涉嫌针对美国机密军事机构的间谍活动，你被捕了。”克拉克毫无情感起伏地说，然后向他掐着喉咙的男人转过了脸，“至于你——”  
他没有说完后面的句子，其后一瞬中发生的一切轰然而至，整个世界化作始料不及的滔天巨浪猛拍在他眼前。有一个恍惚中他在坠落，仿佛他只有五岁，身在堪萨斯一望无际的田野，他向漫长斜泼的灿烂晚霞纵身一跃，然后在无辜的玉米田里撞出一片摧枯拉朽。  
当他的视线重新凝聚，他发现自己撞进半面倾塌的废弃仓库之中，建材在他的脊背下碎裂，粉尘如同风暴呛进他的肺里，而布鲁斯·韦恩在至少三十码外的地方。  
一只靴子踩在他的喉咙上，把他仰面碾向蛋糕般碎裂的水泥中去。

“我说了——”戴安娜垂目俯视，宛如神祇降临，“放开他。”

 

【BGM】Is she with you?

【注1】布鲁斯问克拉克是不是哥谭人的桥段参见第三章，布鲁斯说克拉克令人不快的能力与哥谭人有的一拼，克拉克的回答是“深有体悟”。  
【注2】Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans，ARGUS这个机构的全称有好几种说法，本文选择了这个与超能人类相关度最高的版本，可能会与电影官方不同。


	10. 10

感官与意识重新咬合的时刻，布鲁斯·韦恩睁开了眼睛。  
他的嘴里尚余着恐惧的苦味，近在咫尺的超人却已消失不见。瞬息之前的疼痛和窒息还如黑光般跳跃在他眼前，但他记起一道紧随而来的强劲气流擦过面颊，将一切裹挟向远处——一栋废弃的仓库正在他的视野中坍塌，那个名叫戴安娜·普林斯的女人站在废墟之上，踩住了脚下石砾间的超人。  
这一景象太过超出现实，以至于耳机里阿尔弗雷德的呼唤响到第三次，布鲁斯才想起要出声回应。  
“超人被打了。”他突兀而嘶哑地开口，喉咙几乎没有发出声响。  
“你说什么，韦恩少爷？”  
布鲁斯依然注目于碎裂倾塌的半面仓库，一段梁木正从顶棚落下，扬起的粉尘将那方空间笼罩在不透明的灰白色中，静谧的假象维持了不到片刻，便被尘雾中骤然飞出的身影所打碎。戴安娜·普林斯在布鲁斯面前倒飞出去，带起的气流引起气压鲜明的撕扯。她在三十码外落了地，堪堪以一个格斗的姿势止住了身形，双脚在地面划出两道鲜明的沟壑。  
“超人和普林斯打起来了。”布鲁斯更正道。  
他的声音淹没在紧随而来的轰然响动里。超人冲破粉尘而出，布鲁斯辨不清他是在奔跑还是飞行，戴安娜则正面迎击，他们冲撞的力量真切地将十几码外的布鲁斯震得倒退一步。他顺着那力量后退，直到后背重新抵上墙壁，建筑碎裂的危险声响依然在他身边轰响，在他目光不及捕捉的瞬间，普林斯重又将超人抛向了街巷的远端。  
布鲁斯暂停了他对事态的追逐，他必须停下来思考。戴安娜·普林斯的力量足与超人相匹，他在心里确认了两遍；最初的惊讶消退后，一切都奇特而鲜明地真实起来。这个世界上最可怕的麻烦并不独一无二，他也本不该怀有期待，而那个上星期仿佛还不存在的女人完全可能比超人更加危险。他想到阿曼达·沃勒还有她的ARGUS，尽管无从知晓其间的因由和运作机制，但超人受一个人类机构的制约的事实给了他一些莫名的宽慰，相较而言，普林斯的来处和动机显然更令人不安。  
一时间无数种可能在布鲁斯脑中爆炸开来，几乎比前一刻超人扼住他脖颈的手指更令人窒息。当他从窒息感中挣扎出来，面前所见只余废墟，打斗中的两个超能者已经消失在他视线的尽头，好在此刻他还猜测得出他们所去的方向。  
“阿尔弗雷德，把蝙蝠车开过来。”他说道。  
“少爷，容我建议，这无疑是个低调退场的好时机。”  
“蝙蝠车。”布鲁斯简单地重复着。他向两人消失的方向跑了起来，迈过地上的沟壑时仍暗自心惊。  
“少爷，我猜你清楚——”  
“我很可能会死在这里，哪怕他们中的任何一个都没有这种意图，没错。”超人现在很可能有这种意图了，但他没有提及，也没有停下。从阿尔弗雷德的呼吸声中他都能辨出蝙蝠车即将与他汇合。  
战斗的碎裂声与撞击声正在远去，但依然清晰可辨。一辆汽车被砸碎的声响指引了他，让布鲁斯意识到超人和普林斯正竞速般争相向废弃的港口移动。那是战斗中突如其来的一点默契，人间的神明选择了一块弃地来继续掩盖自己的存在，但布鲁斯没法告诉他们那并非是个好主意。他一路奔跑，身边的墙面上逐渐显现新旧层叠的弹孔——这一区域白天确实罕有人迹，但在凌晨后却是哥谭黑帮们最喜欢的交易和火并场所。  
蝙蝠车的引擎声终于追上了布鲁斯，咆哮的机械如猛兽刹停在他身侧，并为他自动弹开了车门，布鲁斯跳进车里，两年来第一次握上这辆车的操纵杆。他很难确切描述自己是出于何种考虑才让蝙蝠车在港区待命，这场会面在“普林斯女士”显露真实力量前也存在风险，但“马龙”的身份未必无法处理麻烦——他只能判定自己把这当成了一次蝙蝠侠的行动，尽管两年间蝙蝠侠沦为过去时的存在从未他好受。  
“保存好所有的记录，阿尔弗雷德，他拥有能消灭全人类的力量，而现在这样的人有两个了。我不能就这样走开，总得有人知道我们面临着什么。”  
他没有戴制服手套，皮肤触碰操纵杆的冰冷感让他短暂地感到陌生，但他对这辆车依然熟悉到不需要去看操控盘；踩下油门的同时，他已经打开了所有追踪和记录设备。  
蝙蝠车轰鸣着冲进正在降临的暮色之中。  
探测器捕捉到的高速移动轨迹来自两条街之外，布鲁斯急转方向盘，蝙蝠车向一堵墙冲撞上去，挣脱碎砖块后穿过了一旧厂房，猛然拉近了与他被追踪者的距离。布鲁斯抬头望去，恰看见一个身影正在夕阳余晖中划出一道极漫长的抛物线，远超人类抛掷或弹跳所能及的距离，撞进港区荒废多年的旧火车站。  
“我的工作描述里可没有这个。”阿尔弗雷德仿佛在他耳朵深处喃喃低语，一瞬间里布鲁斯几乎要为之发笑。这感觉像是回到了一切尚未开始的日子，蝙蝠车迎着落日以疯狂的速度前行，天际线成为他身后浩大起伏的布景，即将入夜的哥谭旧港让他感到熟悉甚至眷恋，但此刻血一般浓郁滚烫的颜色照进布鲁斯的眼睛，又像是某种预兆——  
那个令他心脏骤然收紧的身影出现在他的视野里。  
超人站在疾驶的蝙蝠车前方，一如先前的两次，一动不动地直视着他。逆光下布鲁斯只能看清一个纯黑的剪影，但他熟悉这景象就如熟悉哥谭本身，熟悉得让他反射式地感到不祥。  
现在他能确定摔进旧火车站的是普林斯了。  
布鲁斯猛转方向盘，但蝙蝠车漂移起来，无法及时地改变方向。刹那里布鲁斯做出了防冲击准备的姿势，上一刻的夕阳还在他的眼睛里留了些过亮的余照，他的脑海中却闪过另一种血红灼热的光芒自超人剪影上释放而出的景象。  
但这一次没有撞击也没有撕裂，布鲁斯所见的下一时刻，超人已经从原来的位置消失。他重新转动方向盘，未及寻找超人的所在，一只手的五指便猛然穿透了他身侧足有两英寸厚的合金车门。蝙蝠车无疑被抬起了，布鲁斯能感到一侧的车轮在空转，他近乎出于直觉地拨起一个按钮，钩索自车尾弹射而出，砰然深扎进一座老楼的混凝土墙中，扯动着蝙蝠车急剧地改变了方向。一声崩裂，一声短促的愤吼，超人与合金门同时被甩脱出去，仅存的夕阳光线泼进车里，又在下一刻随着蝙蝠车的转向消逝。确认四轮重新抓住了路面，布鲁斯松脱钩锁，发动机伴着喷射增速的启动猛转，蝙蝠车向反方向咆哮着驶离。  
细微的胜利感维持了一瞬，仅够让他吐出从看到超人身影起便紧咬齿间的气息，重新体会一次心脏急骤的跳动。就在下一秒钟，那扇被扯下的车门如一把巨剑轰然切落进布鲁斯眼前的路面。他下意识地猛踩刹车的同时超人从侧面逼近，有一瞬中布鲁斯视线的焦点全然凝在对方渐近而愤怒的面孔上，下一瞬，地面离他远去。  
巨大的加速度压住了布鲁斯的呼吸。他们在上升，另一件他熟悉得可怕的事情随即发生：超人信手扯断了安全带，将他从驾驶位中提起。布鲁斯发现自己身处海湾上空，哥谭天幕的湛蓝之下蒙着一层工业都市独有的烟灰，港口的海面被夕阳点燃，波纹的褶皱像是火焰和流金。超人的手指正抓着布鲁斯的前襟，他逆着对方的手臂能看清对方半埋在阴影中的脸，而在超人的另一只手中，他拎着蝙蝠车，仿佛拎起一架过大的纸模型。  
然后蝙蝠车坠落下去，布鲁斯俯视着它砸落海面，激起的更像是一片火光。  
飞行没有停顿，这次却不是向上，超人继续飞越着海湾，最终他松手时布鲁斯离地面足够近，落地的高度堪堪够令他膝盖因震动记起疼痛。天色迅速地黯淡了，布鲁斯的视线飞速地扫视周遭，所见只是荒芜的野草和灰色的高墙。他认出这个地处来，这是哥谭与大都会之间的那个小岛，其上曾有一座监狱，如今空无一人。  
“我低估了你。”超人的声音响起来。  
布鲁斯片刻后才去看他，超人落在地面上行走着，那件被水洗发白的旧帽衫消失不见，他此刻穿着一身仿若铠甲的黑色紧身衣，其上毫无装饰与标志，带着股冰冷的金属气息，以及某些隐没在黑色中的烧灼焦痕。  
“她是谁？她是什么？你如何找来了她？”  
超人逼视着布鲁斯，双眼中怒火燃烧，但他在至少十步开外停住了脚步，站立得静止如雕塑。布鲁斯意识到问题所在，超人以为一切都是蝙蝠侠的计划，他在一愣之间下意识地挪开视线，思索起来。超人却没有给他时间从尚自晕眩的大脑里寻得一个最有利回答，那双确实能透视的眼睛似乎看进了他脑子里，超人皱着眉落下一个结论：“你不知道。”  
那不是他全部的话，但其后的字句被突如其来的巨响淹没，有另一样东西轰然落下，砸碎了他们之间的地面。冲击和震动让布鲁斯不受控地倒退了两步，他的目光凌乱地扫过天幕尽头仅存的红晕、夜空模糊的深蓝和岛上灰败的景致，而后戴安娜·普林斯的身形重夺了他的视线——她身穿红色与金色的战甲，身背圆盾与利剑，黑发飘垂在肩头，正随风轻轻起伏。  
第二声晃动世界的巨响就在这时来了。超人没有放过即刻发动攻击的机会，但戴安娜在一个近乎无法分辨的瞬间中背向布鲁斯前踏一步，交叉起双臂。两个超能者接触的一刹，白炽的能量自女战士的臂甲上爆发而出，超人猛地被冲击卷携而去，砸碎一面墙壁，落入视线之外。  
随之而来的是寂静，风和海浪的声音是寂静中的全部。戴安娜摘下盾牌，拔剑在手，夕阳的最后一抹余晖让她的剑锋明亮如金，她以一个战斗的姿态缓缓放低了重心。  
下一刻超人便从废墟中挣脱而出，速度在地面留下刀刻般深邃的印痕。一声铁锤落砧似的响声后，戴安娜仍在原处，单臂持盾抵挡了对方又一次的攻击。ARGUS特工由漆黑色材料包裹的前臂正横抵在盾牌的弧面上，他们僵持了一刻，她的甲靴沉进松动碎裂的地面，但紧接着，她在片刻间回头，向布鲁斯露出一个近乎笑意的神情。  
一声战呼爆发在天幕之下，布鲁斯的目光和大脑尚来不及解构女战士的动作，超人已经再次被击飞——他的身形在半空中划出一道长弧后止住，转而便化作一枚近乎纯黑的箭矢激射而来。  
这一次，戴安娜提剑跃起。


	11. Chapter 11

_“战斗就此燃始，”_ 《伊利亚特》说， _“无人得以分辨。”_

 

布鲁斯明白自己 应 尽量远离那非人的战场，但 眼前的 景象带着残忍的吸引力， 迫使 他竭力追逐着 所见 的一切。

这场战斗 超出他最疯狂的想象。土地不断震动，环绕 战斗者的 尘埃标志出 他们 的身形，而连续碎裂倒塌的高墙 昭示 着 非人 力量的波及所在 ；偶 尔有一点火花乍现在浮尘缭绕的夜色之中，伴随着戴安娜的武器撞击上超人 身躯 所发出的闷响，那声音扩散 到 最远时便露出锋利的金属音色，极度紧张地切割过 听者的 鼓膜。

多半时候两个超能者的速度都远超人类反应力的极限，夜色让远距离观察 变得 更为困难， 但仅凭战斗者寥寥几次停顿，蝙蝠侠的经验和视角都得以让布鲁斯越发清晰地审视这场格斗。超 人显然 深知 如何像一个士兵那样战斗，阿曼达·沃勒没忘记他的基础训练，布鲁斯甚至可以想象他能在不被识破的情况下战胜任何一个普通人，但人类所能教给他的 也仅限于此；而 戴安娜·普林斯不仅 拥有与超人匹敌的力量 ，她 更 精于格斗， 极为 熟悉手中的剑与盾 ，技巧甚至足以弥补对手的飞行能力给她造成的劣势——显而易见， 超人被迫飞出战局的次数远比她要多 。

然而没人能判断战斗的走向，哪怕是参战者自己。他们从未遇上彼此这般的敌手，哪怕一丝取胜的 机会 都迟迟不现，于是他们只能相持。 布鲁斯 感到越来越深的急迫 ， 他没法拟想这一夜要如何收场，但他没忘记这座荒岛处于两座拥挤的都市之间， 相持的后果 不堪设想， 这场战斗 每分每秒 都 有 可能变成新闻头条。

超人似乎也有同样的想法。 布鲁斯注视着身居他梦魇首位的超能者 再次被极为强大的力量掀翻出局，身体摔 进 地面，肩膀在冲击的余力中推开土壤，留下深深的沟壑 —— 他们仍然相隔很远，戴安娜有意拖远了对战的距离，但当超人起身甩掉泥土时，他突然转身直视着布鲁斯的方向，似乎意识到他们的距离拉近到战斗中前所未有的程度。

一个瞬间里他们对上了目光，布鲁斯的直觉立刻疯狂地示警，他急迫地后退，但恐惧和危险扑在鼻尖上 ， 超人那双充满怒气的蓝眼睛一息之间 便 近在咫尺。布鲁斯的目光从 对方的脸孔 看 到 前伸的手臂，最终落到对方的指尖上——超人几乎就要抓住他的前襟。

一瞬间，一切都像为时已晚，超人已然捉住了他， 握有 了扭转战局的砝码和最终的战利品，即将把他提进沉甸甸的夜空之中。 但 这一刻迟迟不到， 仿佛有人在最后 的刹那 按下了暂停， 超人维持着他飞来的姿势， 极为诡异地僵停在 空气里 ，面部的线条扭曲地绷紧了。

“士兵！”戴安娜的声音高喝道，“你现在的对手是我！”

她在最后一刻拉住了超人的脚踝，这一景象莫名滑稽又莫名震撼，超人仍想向前移动，但未能在空中前进分毫。戴安娜的手臂肌肉条条收紧，伴随着一声咆哮，超人如同一颗链球被她甩飞出去， 一连 在极远的地面上弹起三次，最终飞出海岸， 在细碎 的波光间砸起一个爆炸似的浪花。

布鲁斯的视线在 远处 的天际线逗留了几秒，大都会辉煌的夜景 正闪耀在海天之间 ， 被超人砸碎的海面只需几秒便愈合如初， 楼宇 密集的倒影在其上重新摇曳闪烁 。他看回自己身前，戴安娜 也 注视着超人消失的方向，她的胸膛正剧烈地起伏 ，显然 方才的 角力也让她拼尽全力 。

一时间寂静又回来了，这一次 布鲁斯久未平复的 呼吸声远比风和海浪更响。 肾上腺素带来的麻木紧绷逐渐消失， 恐惧深扎在他的胸膛里，亲临两份近乎神明的力量让他全部的生存本能都在战栗。但他无法退却，他也不拥有选择，他只是在戴安娜背对他伏低身体、 再次 做出格斗准备的姿势时向后退了一 步 。

超人冲破海面的声音便在下一刻传来。

戴安娜仍然拦住了 她的对手 ， 相抵的力量达到前所未有的强大， 布鲁斯 远未退出到安全的距离 ， 冲击蓦地震飞了他。 肌肉 记忆掌控了他的动作 ， 而 这一瞬间的所见 化作 一种紧迫无比的焦虑 ， 催促他 以超脱极限的速度 起身，竭力站稳 。 他在黑暗中痛嘶出声，却挣扎着大叫：“别杀他！”

格斗中的两人生硬而突兀地分离开来， 夜色使一切都蒙上一层微妙的暗光，戴安娜的侧颜与她持剑的姿势都令人 极度 畏 惧。 她无疑用出了某种应战的手段，不仅是格斗中习得的技巧，更像是生死搏杀中获得的经验。超人在这次交锋后退却了，他们之间的地面烙下了深深的痕迹 ， 布鲁斯向前跑动几步 ， 方才看清电光火 石 间发生了什么——一道长长的伤口出现在超人的 左 颊上，自颧骨至下颌翻开。这显然完全 超出了 超人对自己与对手的认知，他近乎目瞪口呆地捂住了面颊， 猩红的血流 自他的指缝渗出，沿着手背滑进漆黑的袖口中。

所以超人是会流血的 ，布鲁斯发现自己完全不可 抑止 地这样想着。

下一刻， 超人在夜色中急退， 身影迅速融入 黑暗 。布鲁斯 倏忽 听到 某种庞大沉重的 声响 ， 监狱半栋倒塌的瞭望厅自他的头顶坠落， 戴安娜 循着声音 腾身跃起，剑锋分裂了钢筋和混凝土建材 。 一时间碎砾与粉尘 全然 遮蔽了视线，一股巨力扯动 他后退 几步，当 他的 视线重新凝聚， 戴安娜正将圆盾 抛掷而出 。紧追而来的 钢结构楼梯 被盾牌 切做两段， 钢铁轰然砸 落在他 们 身体两侧， 戴安娜 松开他，又以 剑和肩膀撞碎了 另 一截当头袭来的墙壁。

布鲁斯 敏锐地 意识到伤口对超人造成 的 冲击，他 被迫 改变了策略，却依然无意从这场战斗中退却 。超能者或许从未想过会输，只是 这一次，砖石落地后一切突兀地停了下来。

“他在哪儿？！”布鲁斯发现自己对戴安娜大吼着。

“天上 ，云层之后。” 戴安娜冰冷而紧张地说，“ 看样子他没多少东西可扔了。 ”

“别让他离开。” 他 低声 说道 。

“蝙蝠侠，你要求的太多了。” 女战士自 牙齿间 咬出了句子， 她来不及拿回盾牌，只能单手持剑而立 ， 布鲁斯注意到她摘下了腰侧的绳索。

冲进布鲁斯脑子里的第一个念头是：这不会有效的。

超人 再次 俯冲而下， 但显然无意近距离缠斗，仅有的一次攻击没能绕过戴安娜的剑锋，他便立刻重新飞起。在 他 来去之间 带起的尘埃 中， 布鲁斯 所见的是 一缕夺人眼球的金色 直追而上， 如一道闪电逆向直入夜空。

超人动作中撕裂空气的尖啸声突然止住了。一条金色的绳索正 绷直在天空与大地之间， 云中的一端被超人的力量撕扯着，戴安娜则猛然将她手中的那端 拉过肩头，像是要徒手拉停一匹烈马，或是 拉 动一艘巨轮归 港 。

时间似乎静止了，布鲁斯 脚步生根般停 在原地，浓郁的夜色中 唯有金色的 绳索闪耀 着 ， 明亮笔直得仿佛能够切割天幕——直到 戴安娜的双脚终于在地面滑动，超人只需再一次挣动就能脱离束缚。

戴安娜突然叫道：“说出你的名字！”

那一刹那让布鲁斯心惊的 不 止 是绳索上亮起的光芒——即使相隔 极远的 距离，超人听起来仍像是将几个词脱口而出。

角力就在这时结束了 。 戴安娜 高呼一声，猛地 拽动绳索，ARGUS的超级士兵自空中坠落，如一颗星辰轰然砸在地面。整个岛屿都在晃动， 但 女战士 丝毫不为震动所扰，她紧握长剑 向那方向跃起，手中的绳索有生命 般 依然紧绷 ，光芒仍然 明亮刺 目 。

布鲁斯 疾跑着 跟了过去 。 他这一晚已经看够 了 超现实的 景象 ，而 眼前的一 幕仍让他感到如在梦中——不是噩梦，也绝算不上美梦，似乎有凶猛的风暴静候在他头顶，只等一个闪电劈下。 坠落 的超级士兵将地面轰击出 足有 半个橄榄球场大 的凹陷 ，戴安娜 站在地陷中央， 战靴将超人向泥土中 愈深地 踏去， 正如他们第一次交手的模样。 她的 面色 如 远古的神像 般冷酷 而莫测 ，金色的绳索 仍在她手中紧绷 ， 她的 另一 只手 将 尚余了一丝残血的 剑锋抵上超人的颈侧。

“说出你的名字，”她的声音压过了超人一声窒息般的哽噎，“套索会让你说出真相！”

“克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特中士，ARGUS特别行动组编号S19830614，代号超人。不……不！你对我做了什么！？这些都是12级机密信息！”

“超人”的全名听起来异乎寻常地平凡，甚至连那“肯特中士”的称谓都落实成真，只有他的声音与神色不似布鲁斯见闻过的任何一次，他为平凡的真相所付出的痛苦清晰易见。

然而 手持套索的女神 不曾 停止审判 。

“你的力量从哪来？你从哪来？”

“太阳，他们说我的力量来自太阳辐射。堪萨斯的小镇，外星球，我不知道，我不知道！”

“外星球？”

“我是外星人，我不是人类，我不知道自己从哪里来 ！ ” 超人挣扎起来，剑刃在他 脖颈上 划出 一道血痕。

在此情景外的任何一刻，布鲁斯都宁愿把一切理解为过分的冷笑话。没有过大的头颅和眼睛，没有金属触手和蓝色的血，布鲁斯对 ARGUS的超人 来历的猜设从未涉及地球之外；此时金色的绳索勒碎了克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特中士冷酷愤怒的面具，他高声承认自己是个外星人，但在布鲁斯的世界里，他的形象从未如此鲜明地近人。

而戴安娜认为这些还不是 全部。

“堪萨斯的小镇是怎么回事？”

“我父母的农场在那里，我在那里长大——停下，不要问了——停下！”

“你父母是谁，也是外星人吗？”

“这是机密——”超人显然在以全部意志抗拒回答，他 艰难地 挣扎着，蜷缩着，肌肉在绳索下绷紧，面颊上 未愈 的伤口因牙关 紧咬 而撕裂流血 。 一瞬间布鲁斯看到红光在 那双 眼眸深处燃起， 他下意识猛退了一步， 但戴安娜继续收紧着绳索。

“真言套索会——”

金色的光芒闪亮更盛 ，超人眼中的红光消褪 了 ， 一 双虹膜 在夜色中仍旧 蓝得 令人心惊 ，其中突然蔓延的情绪 却 让布鲁斯一时间只感到浑身冰冷 ——蝙蝠侠熟知恐惧，但超人眼中的恐惧近乎绝望，绝望则近乎茫然。

为什么 他们还没有停下 ？

“乔纳森和玛莎·肯特！他们是人类，他们是好人，他们是最好的人 ！ ” 来自堪萨斯的克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特嘶 声尖叫 着，年轻的声线破碎失控，“他们唯一做错的事就是把一个外星人当儿子养大！ ！ ”

布鲁斯 听到 枪声 。 他 迟 了一刻才意识到那声响并非来自现实，因为他紧接着听到珍珠颗颗落地的轻响。 一个男孩同样恐惧、同样无助地尖叫着，他摔落进一个坑洞，栽在枯草和湿泥之间，光明在头顶变作一块过于明亮的斑痕，最后一颗珍珠落在他的额头上，像一滴眼泪滑过他的脸颊。

在布鲁斯有所意识之前，他已然侧身 滑落进 超人所处的 深坑中 。他缓步走近，眼睛牢牢盯着 泥土间挣扎的 年轻人。那副从未屈从的 脊背 弓起了 ， 那张总是愤怒着的 脸孔隐入 暗影 ，墨黑的材料包裹的肩膀 正在 颤抖。

戴安娜 的声音 听起来遥远仿若来自 另一个世界：“告诉我，你为什么 效力于 ——”

布鲁斯 猛地猛地 抓住 了 她的手臂，女战士 下意识 转向他，问话断落在半途。 他的嘴唇张开了， 但他 并不知道自己将要说出什么，这条神奇的套索正在揭露他两年间最为渴求的真相，他曾为此支付了远超预料和计划的代价，而现在所需的只是静待超人全盘托出。他想知晓这一切，他必须知晓——他不敢知晓。

“因为沃勒在他们脑子里装了炸弹！”

一时间布鲁斯无法判断到底是哪一样东西更具冲击力——真相，或是陡然将他掀开的气浪。他的身躯触了地，泥土自头顶细碎地满溅开来，他下意识伸手遮挡，音爆声便在下一刻自高空传来。

戴安娜低头望去，金色的绳索暗淡地垂落，那曾束缚神明的彼端如今空无一物。

 

最终仍是寂静与他们为伴。 这一晚最长久的沉默笼罩下来， 孤岛寂静如同墓园， 超能者与人类倾听着彼此渐渐平复的呼吸 ， 循环往复的浪声 似乎让时间 止息 。

一度布鲁斯想要席地而坐，他想在超人刚才挣扎过的地处插上一个标志“终点”的旗标，然后他就地躺下去，只等最后的判决和复仇到来，超人的双目燃烧如血，他便在炽光中化作灰烬。但戴安娜在此时看向了他，将他推出了盘旋回荡的冲击和积聚过久的疲惫，迫使他回望她的眼睛。他从那目光中读出疑问，还有更多他无法探寻的深意。

“我们该离开这儿 。 ”最终 他 打破了沉默， 重望回超人挣扎时刻印进泥土的痕迹，那里该落的旗标远非“结束”，而正是“开始”。

“我知道的并不多，但我会告诉你。”

戴安娜无声地 轻轻 点头回应。


	12. Chapter 12

路易斯安那州，泰勒博恩教区，黑据点，贝尔里夫监狱，22时10分。

哈莉·奎因睁开了眼睛。

铁笼四角的射灯悄无声息地熄灭了，更高处的摄像头垂头静默，仿若昏睡的水禽。“X特遣队”的任务已经为她换来了一张床，但此刻她选择仰躺在地面上，夜间照明自高处落下，穿透灰暗的玻璃，被承重结构和防护栏杆切割成方形，均匀地照落地面，涂亮她仍然闭合的眼睑。

她等待着，嘴角有一个甜蜜而漫长的微笑。

光亮消失了。

浑浊的深灰夜色刹那席卷囚室。在这个特定的时间，一盏极高功率的探照灯会转向另一个方向，然后引擎声自四面八方响起，宣告着一次巡逻正在全美最危险的监狱内开始。

嘈杂声中，几不可闻的震动自牢笼里的床下传来。

哈莉·奎因的笑容逐渐扩大了。她带着无声的欢呼从地面跃起，身子扑在窄床上，再次弄乱已然褶皱不堪的冰冷床单。探照灯尚未转回，囚室之中近乎全然黑暗，一方手机屏幕的亮度此时鲜明得近乎刺目——她满意地四顾着，那些沉默的监视器仍然悄无声息。

屏幕上显示着一条新的消息，来自：未知。内容：“你绝对不能错过这个”。

她嘟起嘴唇，发出一声嗔怪的喉音，手指反复摩挲过装涂剥落的按键，最终打开了消息。那是一张很暗的街景图片，在无光的室内却格外清晰：一段令人熟悉的天际线轮廓，哥谭无人问津的港区某处，那一抹剪影显然属于蝙蝠车，她绝不会认错，但她更熟悉图像边缘那个飞出天际的人形——ARGUS的超人肢体扭曲，像是企图抓住一栋残损的高楼。

她确实不想错过这个消息。手机狭窄屏幕照亮她一半的面孔，一时间笑容全然沉寂下去，却又在下一刻绽开得更加鲜明，她终于尖声笑了出来。探照灯的强光在不足一分钟后落回，惨白的光线淹没了黯淡的屏幕，哈莉·奎因在她的床沿上嘶笑着，尖锐的声音反复撞在囚室四壁，牢笼外的监视器依旧死气沉沉。

她一直笑到自己呛咳起来，又伴着暴躁的咒骂和甜蜜的嘟囔重新站起，手机仍捧在指尖。附带图片的信息被关闭，收件箱空空如也，唯二的两条消息都来自“未知”，先前的那条并没有附加文件，只是一行简单的字：“国王死了。”

“国王死了，”哈莉新建了一条消息，轻声哼起某种显然不成调的音乐，选择了自己为数不多的联系人之一，“女王万岁。”

简短的回复几乎即刻到来：“滚开。”

“女王陛下需要骑士。”

“非常、非常、非常、非常黑暗的骑士。”

“比如你。”

她连续发出了三条消息，嘴角仍存着一个模糊又兴致高昂的笑，却不再等待回复。涂有红色甲油的苍白手指将手机塞进了囚服敞开的领口，三秒钟后，铁笼四角的射灯惊醒般睁开了眼睛。

 

路易斯安那州，泰勒博恩教区，黑据点，贝尔里夫监狱，23时47分。

哈莉听到最外层铁门开启的电铃声。狱警一路走来，荷枪实弹的士兵步履沉重，她自地面跃上牢笼间用床单拧成的吊绳，眼睛好奇地眯起。

他们的脚步听起来前所未有地紧张。

铁栏一道紧随一道开启，编号为B14的狱警例行公事地喊出“C区，老大来了”。作为C区仅有的囚犯，哈莉听出其中与往日的区别。“X特遣队”真正的“老大”刚刚被人甩飞进哥谭的天空里，她隐秘地想，那么他一时半会下不来也情有可原。

“B14：开启首道铁栏。”

例行公事的通报仍在继续，囚笼外的最后一道防护门滑开了。C区的公共照明仍未启用，她在射灯的光圈之中，他们在光外，置身黑暗，沉默蔓延了几秒，一个男声说“后退，她敢有任何异动就崩了她”，于是她更清晰地意识到发生了什么。

编号“Alpha01”的典狱长格里格斯在笼外站停，用那种她习以为常的眼神看着她，轻飘飘地问：“你是打算从那里下来呢，还是要怎么样？”

夜里的第二次，哈莉·奎因发出惊喜的尖笑。

“你好呀，好久不见，”她轻巧地从吊绳上翻身落下，颇为无辜地说着，俯身贴上栏杆，“你不知道我有多高兴见到你。”

格里格斯的唇边有一个紧张的微笑，他的手指按在胸前的通讯器上，但他尽量甜蜜地说：“甜心，你知道规矩，远离栏杆。”

哈莉的嘴唇贴上了囚笼的隔栏，唇间呵出的雾气使金属变得湿润：“我只是非常、非常好奇。你来做什么，亲爱的？已经很晚了，我的布丁可没什么消息要送来。你来陪我玩吗？”

“甜心，你上个月才把我的六个人送进急救室，没人会陪你玩的。”格里格斯示意开启整座囚室的照明，炫光逼迫哈莉闭起了眼睛，当她重新睁开双目，她看到囚笼外的轮椅。

“我要出个任务！”她开心地大叫起来，笑容绽开得更大了，脸孔几乎探进栏杆之间：“我的超超去哪儿了？他应该来接我的。”

格里格斯盯着她，仿佛不知道要如何回答，哈莉从那神情后觑得响亮的无措和尴尬。她一动不动地贴着金属，笑容似乎画在了脸上，直到格里格斯遮掩般地按下了通讯器：“Alpha01：电击她。”

电流“噼啪”一响，哈莉·奎因仰面飞出，倒下，像在高速奔跑中撞上一堵无形的墙。

囚笼的最后一道门打开了。黑洞洞的枪口指向发色苍白的女人，格里格斯站在那具不断抽搐呻吟的上方，俯身贴近她的耳朵。

“先把你的手机交出来，甜心，你知道我们的协议，否则我是不会放你出去的。”他用只有他们两人能听清的声音说。

哈莉闭着的眼睛突然睁开了，瞳孔收缩，那瞪视像是来自一只窥夜的猫头鹰，像是她突然意识到一切正在发生。回答他的是随之而来的一声低沉呻吟：“哦……我把它藏在这儿……”她的手掌沿着胸线起伏，“来找它呀。”

格里格斯面部的一块肌肉跳动起来。有一刻，他的手指伸向了哈莉零散破碎的囚服，那“用后即焚”的标语在仅存的布料上凹陷扭曲起来，但随即他退开了一步，脸上挂着惋惜。

“脱了她的衣服。”他命令道。

第一个执行该命令的士兵断了手臂，第二个险些被一枚藏在头发里的刀片割开喉管，然后两把电击枪先后放倒了哈莉·奎因，格里格斯指挥着士兵将女人瘫软的躯体搬上轮椅，金属探测器扫了一周，除了她发间的另一枚刀片外一无所获。

于是他们离去，轮椅里的哈莉无声无息，额头与下颌都被皮带勒紧、固定，像是要被推进额叶切除的手术室。隔栏依次关闭，射灯重归熄灭，囚笼中的床单下，最后一点光亮慢慢地消失于碎裂的手机屏幕，已发送的消息挣扎着闪烁了一下，“拿到储存器”的字样随即归于黑暗。

 

地域：未知，ARGUS基地，行动准备室，02时12分。

死射问：“你那些该死的消息是什么意思？”

他正在将无数条弹夹塞进腰带和身上所有的口袋里，哈莉早已换上了红蓝两色的夸张外套，正坐在箱子上，对着贴满暴力涂鸦的化妆镜，格外积极地将嘴唇涂得浓郁如血。

“那意味着——”她几乎嘴唇不动地说着，目光从镜中缓缓转向死射那侧，“我要去继承一顶王冠。”

她听起来太认真了，死射还没能回答什么，一个大笑宛如挣脱面具般从她脸上浮现出来，让他松了口气。

“我就知道你在发疯，我还没听说哥谭出了什么大事——有人烧了韦恩的房子，但那个不算。”

“不，不不不，”她向他倾身，眼睛异常闪烁，“我难道还不够认真吗？”

她靠得太近了，彩妆奶油般的香甜味飘来，死射皱着眉头远离了她，远离了其后一声尖利的不满和一串“嘟嘟”的声响——哈莉将球棒当作枪支架在手臂上，在箱子上轻巧地转了个圈，“扫射”了整屋的人。他叹着气重新靠近装备箱，将改装枪械套上前臂，这时哈莉发出甜蜜的抱怨：“你在怕什么？怕有人听到吗？又有谁能听到呢？你看，超超迟到了。”

死射的眼睛眯了起来：“你也迟到了。”

“我和代班的格里格斯发生了点不愉快，”她委屈地说着，从箱子上转移到死射身边，将下巴搁上他的肩头，贴紧他的耳朵，“顺便，谁送你来这儿的？也是亲爱的格里格斯？给我们手机的格里格斯？我们的超超可从来没在贝尓里夫缺勤过，我们的超超也从来不迟到。”

死射抽开了他的肩膀，任由她的脑袋由于缺少支撑而猛地闪空：“我不相信你，哈莉。要是小丑真的死了，你不会是唯一收到消息的那个人。”

沉默延迟了一秒。他们正被人注视，不仅是自杀小队里那些怪胎，还有在高压警示线后退得很远的ARGUS士兵，但她毫不顾忌地为此发出做梦般的呻吟：“那是超超，超超弄断了他的脖子，我的布丁……”她看起来像是要发出一声抽噎，但在死射再次退开前，一个极为明亮的笑容绽放在她脸上，伴着一颗泪珠滚落她的睫毛：“所以超超迟到了。”

“你在说什么，哈莉？”

“我有一个计划，这计划里包含一个迟到的超人，所以超人迟到了。”

她的声音和神情又不可思议地认真起来，死射的表情像是哈莉在他的喉咙里塞了十只发疯的青蛙。

“等一下，等一下。”她的手开始在外套的口袋中翻找，动作犹如表演，她费了些翻找的力气才从口袋里掏出什么，隔空丢给死射，“你知道这是什么，对吧？”

死射接住了那个物件。躺在他掌心的东西是黑色的，像是发信器或是闪存设备，非制式接口，贴着ARGUS证物收纳系统的标签，却从未真正被某个部门的存储机构验收过。他盯着标签上的日期，那个日子唤起了一些遥远而近乎褪色的回忆，像是蝙蝠侠斗篷飘飞的背影，还有哥谭港区的闪电与暴雨。

“这就是你的通行证了？”

哈莉没有回答。死射盯着她，辨认出一些真正的疯狂正燃烧在她浅色的虹膜之中，远不同于画在脸上的大笑，尖叫和平日里的惹人厌烦。她把一侧的手臂绕在死射的脖子上，那些苍白的发丝下有一点点气息让他想起佐伊·劳顿，死射将其默认为他没有再度推开她的唯一原因。

“这是让我离开贝尔里夫的担保函，”哈莉轻声说，听起来既清醒又疯狂，“那个，才是我的通行证。”

她说着，轻轻掰动死射的下巴，他顺着她指示的方向望去，看到高压警戒线外某个ARGUS技术人员正挣扎着露出一个类似微笑的面部表情。

“那只是个技术小弟。”

“正是我需要的，”哈莉说着，从死射手中抽走了黑色的装置，“因为我现在就要走了，我有一顶王冠，不管你来还是不来，说不定我的骑士正在等我了。”

这是他们之间分享的最后一句话。哈莉·奎因将那枚开启自由的钥匙在口袋中装好，拎起绘满涂鸦的球棒，走向她先前指示给死射的方向。她显然离警戒线太近了，其后的士兵轻微地骚动起来，肯特中士的缺席让他们显得疑虑重重，离她最近的那个士兵正试图让她回到常态的位置去：“退后！”

球棍在半空中划过一个扇形，最终指向了藏在最后的技术人员。

“你——”哈莉甜蜜地说道，“对，就是你，亲爱的，甜心，别躲了。告诉我，现在几点了？”

所有士兵面面相觑了一刻，突然间室内彻底黑暗下去。

然后他们听到第一声枪响。

 

宾夕法尼亚州，刘易斯堡，联邦监狱，04时59分。

黎明微光前的最后几分钟，爆炸的巨响淹没了整点时刻的报时电铃，电力系统瞬间瘫痪。

穿着橙色囚服的黑发年轻人将几张报纸有条不紊地藏好，然后站起身来。他在黑暗中向前走了一步，在狭窄的空间里伸出手，然后诧异地停了下来：牢房的隔栏一推即开。

不待他做出任何反应，又一阵巨响自放风场地的方向咆哮着席卷而来，轰然地接近了建筑主体。年轻人在冲击接近时下意识侧向闪避，下一瞬装甲车撞开围墙，冲进囚室后堪堪刹住，几乎把他碾在了自由滑动的铁栏门上。

他隔着挡风玻璃与座位前排几张满是纹身的面孔对视。有人试图打开车门，显然金属在撞击中卡住了，接着一根球棒敲碎了狭小的车窗，一只苍白纤细的手臂探出，一个身影爬到车顶，猛地向前一跳，落在变形的引擎盖上。

他们对视了一眼，年轻人先说：“我们见过？”

哈莉·奎因撅起嘴唇：“是啊，是啊，当然了。在贝尔里夫，你不记得了，小可爱？”

“我在那里呆的时间很短。”年轻人警惕地说。

“亲爱的，不要装作我们不认识彼此。”球棒伸出，卡住了正在无声滑动的铁栏，哈莉凑近对方，提了提鲜艳囚服上那双不存在的领子。

“你想做什么？”

“我和你老爸有个不能错过的约会，虽然我还没完成预订。你是订金，小甜心，不管你是好端端的，还是变成一只疯疯癫癫的小烤鸡。”

年轻人的嘴唇抿了起来。最终他说：“奎泽尔医生。”

哈莉尖笑了一声，鲜红的舌尖在牙齿间一闪而过：“你和你老爸太像了，小可爱，这样可不讨人喜欢。”

年轻人显然试图说些什么，但她将手指压在了对方的嘴唇上，微微眯起了眼睛，亲热地揽住年轻人的肩膀。

“叫我哈莉，罗宾小小鸟，我很坚持。”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章时间上接续第11章，但续上的是05-06的线索，很快更新第13章，可能感觉剧情有点铺线太多，就请……回顾一下吧orz


	13. Chapter 13

蝙蝠侠只做自认为对的事。

而超人说到做到。

 

蝙蝠侠的情报没有失误。他应当庆幸华盛顿尚未全部纳入“城墙”的势力范围，白宫与五角大楼无尽的官僚暂时绊住了阿曼达·沃勒的脚步。入侵警报后的第三天，一趟押运车队在午夜离开ARGUS基地，前往最近的一座军用机场，与之同时，沃勒乘坐民用航班从华盛顿起飞。

毋庸置疑，沃勒在转运她的犯人，试图掩盖基地里的小插曲，但超人在这期间的任务与待命位置悉数不可获知。真正关键的情报失陷在同一个灾难性计划中，缺失的信息和仓促的准备让蝙蝠侠焦虑不安，但他无法放弃这个或许绝无仅有的机会。

漆黑的装甲车在旷野急驰，以期在一段偏僻的州际公路上拦截目标。他不敢去期待更好的时机了，阴云来得恰到好处，阴霾的夜空无星无月，装甲车未露丝毫灯光，蝙蝠侠的视野全然由红外成像提供，装涂有吸光材料的车身宛如夜色波涛中的一股暗涌，几乎融化在黑暗之中。

当熟悉的身形出现在屏幕上时，布鲁斯不知如何形容自己的心情，只觉得这情景像极了他初次遭遇超人的惨剧——成像显示正中的超人正面着轰鸣而来的装甲车，站立如同雕塑，一如上次，不退分毫。

这次蝙蝠侠有备而来。

布鲁斯拨开火控系统的保险开关的手指迅捷稳定，毫无迟疑。然而，当他在面罩下下意识地蹙眉，喉结滑动时蹭过凯夫拉复合材料，微妙的窒息感却徘徊不去。

数十个口径不一的炮口几乎同时升起，显像屏幕上相叠的瞄准光圈依次锁定了前方的人形，他猛然按键开火，而超人只是微微闭阖了双目。

蝙蝠侠无从获知那一瞬后的许多事情。

红外显示屏当先刺眼地一闪而熄，他立即将视线转向车窗，所见的只有汹涌的红光扑面而来，俯身闪避出自本能，他甚至来不及思考自己闪躲的是什么。

当他尽可能地抬头上望，他意识到那是超人的眼睛。

炽热的红光并没有瞄准装甲车的驾驶者。超人的脖颈微转，双目中喷薄而出的强光如狱火扫出狭窄的扇面，一条干净而滚烫的切痕将装甲车上层的钢铁连同大部分枪械平削出去。火光堪堪越过了蝙蝠侠的头顶，红热的金属碎屑如雨四溅，防火材料制成的斗篷和战衣保护了他，但并不能全然隔绝扑面而来的碰撞和热量，更消解不了那一瞬间溢满全部感官的混乱。

我转过身来……他目如火焰。*

一时间他深陷于浓黑与红热之中，巨响与炙烤近在咫尺，他并不相信地狱，地狱却已然具象化在他眼前。

布鲁斯·韦恩下意识闭上了眼睛。

他的眼睑自欺欺人地摒绝了红色的炽光，然而那光热的残像还存留于黑暗之上。削落而去的钢铁被甩抛在粗糙的路面上，几遭撞击、弹跳，最终消于无声。转瞬即逝的寂静抹销了引擎的噪响，也抹销了时间在那一刻的概念，轰然而至的震惊剥落开第一丝裂隙，他的官能与情感尚未重恢于运作，但他仍辨认出舌底与喉间在烟灰中漫开的苦味。

布鲁斯·韦恩熟知绝望。

惯性仍将他向超人的方向送去，蝙蝠侠猛踩油门，引擎发出一声爆炸似的轰鸣，残余仅半的装甲车咆哮着加速直冲。

但超人仍不闪避，也不停留分毫。他一跃而起，徒手将蝙蝠侠连同其驾驶位撷拿出舱。

布鲁斯在陡然悬空中睁开双眼，他短时间内能备好的最强武器与座驾仅余残躯，一路散落的金属仍然红热，火光照出一片战场似的狼藉。超人扯断安全带，驾驶座椅也坠落进正在爆炸的残骸中去，只有蝙蝠侠尚自存活在这个怪物的掌控中，超人正倒拎着他的脚踝，血液沉甸甸地涌进他的头顶。

然后超人向天空飞去。

地面上的火光骤然远去，疾风如刀子般切割面颊，驱散了方才拥塞感官的一切。一时间布鲁斯只清晰地感觉到急骤的心跳，那力度几乎能将胸膛撞出瘀伤。

这太过荒诞，他在内心听到自己的嘶喊，那遍地的残骸就如超人眼中红热的激光般极不真实。血液带着挫败的怒火轰然撞击着鼓膜，事已至此，仅是遵循了本能，蝙蝠侠以超人提他脚踝的地处发力，在半空中凭借腰腿的力量弹身而起，从背后抓住超人漆黑的制服，手套内一个强力电击装置狠狠戳向对方的后颈。

“噼啪”一响，电光闪烁的瞬间超人的身体一僵，肩背的肌肉因疼痛而收紧，飞行的速度也放缓许多。但在下一秒，超人仅是拽动了布鲁斯被钳制的脚踝，不可抗拒的巨大力量便将蝙蝠侠从他背后撕扯而下，抛向黑暗之中，就如甩去手上的一滴水珠。

滑翔翼在受冲的力道中自动弹开了，不待蝙蝠侠调整任何滑翔姿势，那飞翔的异能者重新迅疾逼近，一只强硬的手抓住了他制服的上缘。

这回布鲁斯看清了超人的面容——那双眼眶中仍然闪着红热，黑暗中只有这两点愤怒的光源照亮他微蹙的眉头和棱角分明的脸。半空坠落中迸出的肾上腺素压抑了恐惧，这景象只让蝙蝠侠的怒火愈加炽烈。

“不！”他咆哮着，“你这恶魔，滚开！”

他抬手再次试图攻击，但这次超人的另一只手轻易地阻止了他。一声撕裂，那只手套被扯下，抛弃在黑暗之中，随之毁灭的是万能腰带与与蝙蝠翼。超人的力量之下，人类与其所有的造物尽数脆弱如纸，蝙蝠侠所能触及的手臂和身躯却都如钢铸般无法撼动分毫。

没有回应，超人伸直提着蝙蝠侠的手臂，继续向深空上升。

进入云层时布鲁斯想起对方说过的话——“无论你再穿上这身戏服做什么，我会阻止你，而且不会再有话可说。”

这就是了，“无话可说”。一时间云层模糊了超人沉默的面容，细小的冰晶和水滴洗刷过布鲁斯全身，寒冷与潮湿将仍跳搏在他胸腔里的情感一一冻结。尚存的震惊和重燃的怒火如灰烬散去，掩饰着的挫败随即崩裂，他依旧听得到自己剧烈的心跳，当他们钻出云层，他却感到死寂般的冷静。

布鲁斯·韦恩明白自己熟知绝望。

超人终于减速直至悬停，云海翻滚在他们脚下，天空却亮了起来。云层之上是干燥稀薄的空气和冷峭的月光，超人眼中的红光不知何时已然熄灭，月明星稀，他的面庞苍白冰冷，轮廓如雕刻般锐利，蓝得惊人的双眼直视着蝙蝠侠。

上一次见面时，超人最后的话是：“蝙蝠侠死了，把它埋了，趁我还仁慈。”

现在他仍不曾说话。

布鲁斯的心跳和呼吸因平流层过低的空气密度而急促，但他发现自己发出一声差点转换为呛咳的冷笑。

“我必须要救他。”他嘶哑地陈述。他必须说些什么，这可能是他最后的话，但他并不期待这座年轻冷漠的神像给予任何回答。

然而超人回应了——一个近乎机械的微小摇头，恰如他用目中可怕的红光摧毁扫射的样子。紧随其后的动作来得太快，布鲁斯甚至来不及揣测对方的意图——他将蝙蝠侠举得更高了些，后者得以在唯一一刻自上而下俯视那双蓝色的眼睛，他看见一对平静而决绝的虹膜。

然后超人空闲那只手抓住他凯夫拉材料覆盖的左膝，手指猛然施力，骨骼脆响与一声惨叫先后落入蝙蝠侠耳中，却又遥远如同幻听。

疼痛和缺氧让布鲁斯坠入黑暗，甚至几秒钟后，他才意识到自己已不在超人掌心。装备尽数损毁，风声猎猎响在耳边，超人视地心引力为驯化的羔羊，他却无以为抗。方才攫住他的黑暗陡然化作一片白炽，疾风、剧痛和恐惧群起攻来，夺去了他的呼吸。

不，不不不，不不不不不不……！！！

他的肌肉记忆正试图复刻多年跳伞与滑翔翼训练得来的经验，更深层的本能却狂乱地挣扎着，阻止他的肢体做出增加下落阻力的正确姿势。疼痛在这一切之上尖叫，尖锥般的耳鸣凿进他的脑子里，像是滚烫的洪流与岩浆将他吞没。

他想起他做过一个这样的梦。在梦中，超人目视着他坠落。

耳鸣突然停止，世界一片灰白。布鲁斯·韦恩自夜空坠落，地面一切正戏剧性地在视野中极速放大，死亡诅咒般栖停在他的鼻尖上，对抗重力的最后十几秒化作漫长的时间河流。布鲁斯无法抗拒被自己此生最深切的记忆兜头淹没，耳边的风声里有枪声与尖叫，血滴粘稠地磕落地面，珍珠蹦跳着敲打砖石与地沟盖板。他听到蝙蝠扑翅的声音。

他最后的理性苍白地辩解着：如果他要摔死你的话，又何必多此一举捏碎你的膝盖？

突如其来的加速度印证了那个微弱的声音。

坠落的速度陡然减缓，他完全出乎本能地伸出手去，抓住的却是自己的斗篷——超人仍悬停在他的头顶，一只手抓住了他斗篷残余的根部，阻绝了他的坠落。

心跳震得他喉咙发紧，他干燥地吞咽了一下，未曾从死里逃生中尝到丝毫的宽慰和欣喜。与之相反，超人俯视的目光之下，他在那一刹被拍进恨意的潮水。愤恨使他不能呼吸，他却根本不知道自己为何而恨——一个以压倒性力量毁灭蝙蝠侠，却不肯用最简单的方式毁灭布鲁斯·韦恩的怪物，还是丝毫无力与之相抗，毫无希望救出迪克·格雷森的自己。或许那一刻他恨着整个世界，他宁愿承认自己一直恨着这个世界，便无必要去探讨恨意具体的分配比例。

布鲁斯·韦恩明白自己还不够熟知绝望。

飞行速度在离地不到三英尺的地处减到了零，他领后那只手也就在此时松开。蝙蝠侠在那一夜最后一次短暂地坠落，疼痛令一切重新变得模糊不清。

 

戴安娜似乎在等布鲁斯讲下去。

“咳，我再见到他的情形你就知道了。”布鲁斯端起桌上的水杯喝了一口，高领毛衫掩盖了他脖颈上的淤青，但他的嗓音依然嘶哑。

戴安娜只是安静地看着他，眼中要求着更多的解释。

“我事先准备了蝙蝠翼——我的飞行器——作为撤退方案，阿尔弗雷德把我接回来了。”布鲁斯的语气越发干巴巴的，“欧洲的手术是因为这个，腿还在，如你所见，我猜我的骨头的确是更好认了些。”

他伸手在操作台上按下一个开关，远端的一个灯箱亮了起来，上面夹着两张X光片，钛合金人造骨骼的轮廓清晰可见。

“偶尔需要抽一下积液，除此之外没什么。” 布鲁斯在戴安娜露出的同情关切神色下偏开了脸，同时“啪”地一声关掉了灯箱。

“总之，我是想说，再遇到的时候，当心他的眼睛。”布鲁斯说着将两根手指在自己脸前草草比出一个“激光眼”的示意。

“那个孩子，格雷森，怎么样了？”

这个问题换来了蝙蝠侠的一声不及抑制的叹息。

沉默持续了片刻，他重又开始讲述：“我当然还是尽一切可能继续追踪他的消息，但这件事在沃勒落地后的发展……令人始料不及。

“按照沃勒的风格，她会把人弄到一个被世界遗忘的深坑里，榨出他身上所有可以利用的东西。如果那时候人还活着，她或许再给他们装上炸弹，榨取一下剩余价值。但这些全部没有发生，就是那天晚上，她落地后一个小时，运囚车队改了方向，这件事走了正式的法律程序，他们甚至给迪克安排了个律师。没有开庭，我也没找到机会插手，律师和检方达成了协议，他在间谍罪内被判了个不算重的刑期，但不许假释。三个月后他被送到了宾夕法尼亚州一个名声还算不错的联邦监狱，整个过程规矩得可以列入司法教材。”

布鲁斯把一个资料夹推过去。戴安娜翻阅了两页，皱起了眉：“沃勒没有提供他窃取机密信息的证据？”

“是，这成了我搞清事情来龙去脉的突破口，”布鲁斯继续说，“我后来发现基地遭入侵并且有人被抓的事传到了沃勒在华盛顿的反对者耳中，ARGUS的超人类资源早已有人觊觎，沃勒的行事风格也不怎么讨喜。她不想被抓到搞非法私刑的把柄，基地被一个人钻了进去已经很失信誉，她无论如何也不能让出独家机密资源被一个18岁的孩子碰上了手的证据。”

“这……真走运，”戴安娜迟疑着说，“因为事发时她就在华盛顿？”

布鲁斯摇头：“不，我推测这是他做的。”

“谁？”

“ARGUS的超人，来自外星球与堪萨斯的克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特。”布鲁斯轻轻干笑了一声，然后皱着眉忍住了气流险些带出的咳嗽，“你瞧，想要对付沃勒的人并不会为迪克考虑，他们巴不得沃勒先把事做出来，再去揭她的黑幕。但是沃勒得到了提醒，做出了应对，华盛顿的权力平衡纹丝未动，只有迪克在夹缝里逃得一命。”

一段沉默，布鲁斯又往喉咙里灌下去半杯水，然后继续讲了下去：“后来过了一年多，想必那些人已经忘了这回事，但沃勒显然是没忘。迪克突然被转到了贝尔里夫。我得到消息……十分担心。”

“那是一座特殊监狱，”看到戴安娜疑问的眼神，布鲁斯解释道，“沃勒的地盘，领地，随便怎么说，一个名义上还在司法体系内但她基本上可以为所欲为的地方。自杀小队的大部分成员都在那儿。”

“自杀小队？那他……？”

“我想沃勒是有这个打算。就我得到的消息，到贝尔里夫不到一周，迪克就见到了自杀小队的指挥官，但是之后没多久，他又被转回宾夕法尼亚了。”

“这是因为？”

“……自杀小队的指挥官，你今天已经见过他了。”布鲁斯做了个无奈的手势，脊背在座椅上压出一声叹息。

“是个很擅长迫使世界如愿而行的男孩。”过了片刻，戴安娜·普林斯评价道，布鲁斯的目光下意识地看向她腰侧的真言套索。

突然响起的通讯提示音为布鲁斯省下了回答的心思，他按下接听，阿尔弗雷德声音响起来：“我觉得你该看看这个，先生。”

操控台前多面屏幕中的一面暗了下去，随即闪出了一个播放窗口，模糊不清的视频播放起来：哥谭港未明的天空中，一道光柱将蝙蝠徽记投射在薄云之上，蝠翼半面蓝色而半面发红，随着云朵流动透着些许诡异。

“什么时候？”布鲁斯问。

“就是现在，一分钟前蝙蝠灯亮了起来。”

布鲁斯看了一眼屏幕角落的时间显示：06:23，还有不到半个小时日出。

“她动作也太快了些。”他低语着站了起来，转身向装有蝙蝠侠制服的凹室走去。

“谁？”戴安娜在他身后追问。

“自杀小队的哈莉·奎因，阿卡姆的哈林·奎泽尔医生，在贝尔里夫有单间的罪犯，小丑的疯子女友。”

他的声音一度消失在旋转闭合的装备室门内，片刻后黑暗骑士时隔两年第一次全副武装地出现，声线换作设备处理后的另一种喑哑低沉：“看起来肯特中士没有回去报到。我不知道哈莉·奎因发觉了多少，但我猜我知道她想要什么。”

 

 

 

*启示录1:12-1:14

And I turned to see....his eyes were like blazing fire.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【BvS相关/星辰暗面番外】One way or another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177016) by [FromMidworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld)




End file.
